


Room for One More Troubled Soul

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Cryo Freezing, Cyborgs, Future, Halsey's Two Years Older than She Should Be, Holography, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Planets, Roombas, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Space Stations, Spaceships, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: It is the year 6021, humans have colonized the stars, created AIs, space crafts, cybernetics, and androids. They have also discovered that for every planet they have found, they are the most advanced species at the moment, as most are about as intelligent and capable as the common dog.Joe spent his entire “life” living as a janitor for space pirates, assuming he was nothing but a android built for that purpose, that’s until he’s saved by a human and his crew, who say Joe is more than just a cleaning android.





	1. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe hates his life as the cleaner for a bunch of Space Pirates, but one file upload changes Joe's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, like 'We Could Be Immortals' was something I wrote off an idea I had and it is unknown if I will continue, but I loved writing chapter 1 so it is likely it will be continued!

“Eh robot, clean up the bridge would ya?” Yelled one of the pirates as he walked past Joe, who was mopping some blood off the floor, likely from a fist fight some of the pirates got into.

Joe sighed angrily as he dragged the mop and bucket to the bridge, but this was what he was built for, cleaning. And the last thing he could do was complain, mostly because they had turned off his vocal systems, so he couldn’t actually speak.

For as long as Joe could remember, he was a servant of these pirates, and if his internal clock was right, it had been 6 years, 8 months, 24 days, 14 hours, 25 minutes, and to be exact, 29 seconds, 30 seconds, 31 seconds, you get it. And Joe had hated every second of it, from the moment he woke up with his systems flashing red as they had totally fucked up turning him on the first time. So yeah, Joe absolutely hated these people for all of those 6 years, 8 months, 24 days, 14 hours, 26 minutes and 5 seconds, 6 seconds, 7 seconds. 

When Joe got to the bridge, the captain and the rest of the crew were all drinking and laughing. Joe walked over to the broken glass and rum on the ground away from the drunken crew.

Joe mumbled to himself, although only he could hear himself, as even if it wasn’t coming out of his mouth he heard it in his head. Cursing his situation. The least these pirates could have done when they got him was program him so he didn’t hate doing this everyday of his existence, or everyday of his existence in general. 

“Ey boss, what’s that on the screen?” A crew member asked as he pointed to the screen which appeared over the cockpit window. Joe looked at it.

‘Downloading Phnx.PLKWIII.avi’ 

“That must be the porn.” The captain said, making everyone erupt into laughter. Maybe if Joe didn’t hate everyone in the room with a burning passion he’d laugh too.

The file finished loading and the emergency lights suddenly started flashing. The pirates started to panic and try to fix whatever Phnx.PLKWIII.avi had done to the ship’s computers.

“I’m running the antivirus!” A crewmember said. The screen then started flashing purple words.

“I… Am… Not… A… Virus…”

Then the blue figure appeared on the screen. It looked like a man in his early 30s, wearing a denim jacket, tee shirt, and jeans, at least from what Joe knew about clothing, which was not much. Joe recognized the man as a ship hologram that was the visual representation of the ship’s AI, so someone, likely with a ship, likely codenamed ‘Phnx’ uploaded their ship’s AI, ‘PLKWIII’ to the pirate ship’s computers, and now PLKWIII was probably going to destroy the ship this way. Once he thought it through that was a good plan.

The normal AI smiling animation loop changed to one of him laughing evilly, before something made a loud clang deeper in the ship.

“Someone’s boarding us!!” One of the crew yelled. They all readied their guns and walked out, leaving Joe alone with the captain, 2 crew members, and the foren AI on the screen.

“What do you want?” The captain asks PLKWIII, who’s sprite changed to him smirking.

“We want the android.” PLKWIII said, looking at Joe. The captain and the crew members looked at him.

“We bought him, he belongs to us!” The captain says. Joe tried to protest but nothing came out of his mouth.

“No, he belongs to our captain.” PLKWIII said still smirking. “And our captain’s not getting stopped by your petty crew.”

They could hear gunfire and yelling. The captain closed the door to the bridge and ordered the two crew members to stand at the door and fight off the men. Joe knew this was to protect the captain and his property. Joe was the captain’s property anyway.

“You can’t stop my captain, or our navigator, they are some of the best warriors this side of the galaxy, others include LADvt, FKJ, and GrnD.” The last part sounded like the random information that AIs would give when they mentioned something that would likely need more information told, as his voice went more robotic then usual, reminding Joe this AI was likely sentient in some way. 

Joe walked up to the screen since the captain was focused on the door. PLKWIII watched Joe, but seemed to be seeing something else, as he mouthed things that Joe couldn’t hear.

Joe tried to ask PLKWIII a question, but nothing came out. PLKWIII noticed this, then put up one finger to say ‘wait a second’. 

Then the camera that showed holograms made a click, and PLKWIII appeared as a hologram, and with a few glitches, he was in full color. Joe walked over to the hologram. The captain still didn’t seem to notice. PLKWIII put a hand to Joe’s head and he felt a little shock, then text flashed in his vision. 

‘Vocal Systems Reactivated’

“You should be able to speak now.” PLKWIII said.

“The fuck are you doing with it?!?” The captain yelled as he noticed PLKWIII and Joe standing by each other.

“Give me a minute.” PLKWIII said before disappearing. Then all of the lights went out. Then Joe heard a loud clang on the door to the bridge.

“Ready your weapons!!” The captain yelled. 

The door then was smashed down by something. A bright light blinded Joe, and he heard fighting. Then the lights came back on and Joe could see again. The captain and two crew members were dead. He saw two men standing nearby. One had a gun while the other was unarmed. 

“Navigator Hurley and Captain Stump have arrived.” PLKWIII said, having the robotic voice like before.

“Y-You’re here for me..?” Joe says, surprised to actually be able to hear his voice.

“Yes.” The bearded man said. “We need to leave this ship, before more come, one of the pirates has called for help.”

“Okay…” Joe says. Then PLKWIII appeared again as a hologram, then tapped on Joe’s head again. Joe felt the zap again and PLKWIII was gone again.

“Where’d he go?” Joe asked, looking at Stump and Hurley.

“He probably added his files to your head, basically he’s just catching a ride in your system until we can return to the ship.” The other man said. Based on his jacket, he was likely Captain Stump. “Let’s head to the ship.”

Joe nodded quickly and followed the two.

“That was Pete, we call him Pete, a better name then his AI Code name.” Hurley said.

“PLKWIII?” Joe asked.

“Yes, we get Pete from the P, and his coder was named Peter. We think the III is because he was the third model made for the ship, him being the only one that actually worked.” Hurley replied.

Joe nodded simply. They got onto their ship. Joe noticed the name on the side of the ship. ‘Phoenix’

“The Phoenix is the ship, correct?” Joe asked.

“Yes.” Stump said. “It was my father’s ship.”

Joe nodded. 

Hurley brought Joe over to the computer to transfer Pete back into the computer. Once Pete was back in the computer, the ship broke off from the pirate ship. 

Once they had flown off, Joe decided to start asking questions.

“Why did you come for me?” Joe asked.

“Because, Joe is it? You are a piece of a huge, universal puzzle, that my father was close to solving before he died.” Stump said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this, and I hope inspiration lets me continue this!


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's journey began 3 months after his father's death, 
> 
> And a heavily damaged ship is found floating through space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! It's longer then the last, and would have been even longer as it was merged with chapter 3 not to long ago.

~6 years ago~

Patrick was digging in the backyard so they could plant another garden. It had been 3 months since his father’s death and everyone had gotten over it. Patrick yawned as he kept digging. His mom was going to set everything up after Patrick had everything dug out. 

Patrick was nearly finished when his shovel hit something hard. Patrick was surprised by that. Patrick dug whatever it was up, thinking it was a rock that would need to be moved. Instead of a rock, he found a small metal box. Patrick put the shovel down and pulled it out of the hole.

It had his father’s initials on it. Patrick put it down, quickly finished the hole for his mom, and ran back into his room with the box.

Patrick found that inside was the keys to his father’s ship, which were suspiciously missing after he died, two journals, and a note.

Patrick looked through the journals. One was full of notes on Siren 352, a planet with an intelligence species lost to myths spread through the colonies. They apparently had been discovered in 4581, but something in the blood of that species cured just about any illness, and it lead to many who wanted to protect them hiding all records and clues to where the planet was and destroy a lot of the records of the planet’s existence, and Patrick’s dad wanted to find them again, and maybe form an alliance and get the aliens protected under law from being killed in this way. But people want to find them for their blood, which would get them lots of money. The journal gave Patrick enough information to find that his dad was looking for the planet, and that it was likely the search that lead to his father’s death.

The other journal had all the information on the android his father had built himself. Joe. Patrick remembered Joe. Joe was his dad’s assistant in his work, but when he didn’t have work, he’d play with Patrick. Patrick remembered loving it when Joe could play with him, but once he hit the age of 12, Joe started having more to work on and Patrick barely saw him anymore, hell the last time he had actually seen Joe he was 16, 2 years previously. They only found out after his dad died that Joe had apparently been sold, at least that was what Patrick’s mom said.

Then Patrick moved on to the letter.

‘Patrick, I assume you are the one who found this box. It seems the people who want to find Siren 352 are on my trail and I am likely dead by now. You need to continue my work, find Siren 352 before they do. The rest of my work has been given to trustworthy people, but first you need to find The Phoenix, it’s in the shipyard, Pete will tell you more, but you also need to find Joe. I sold him to hide parts of the information, find him. He won’t remember anything, I reset his memories, but he still has the information. If you don’t do this, thousands of innocent creatures will die. Please, you need to continue my work, all you need is a navigator.

I love you to the stars and back, Dad.’

It took about a week before Patrick could find someone to help him, Andy. He agreed, saying that this was the coolest thing anyone had told him before asking for him to navigate for him. It then took another week before Andy and Patrick could find the ship, as there were 5 different shipyards and it was in the last one they checked.

They entered the ship with their bags and everything Patrick’s mom gave them. She was okay with him doing this as long as he checked in with her every few weeks so she knew he was still alive. 

Andy turned the ship on. Everything activated and it brought back Patrick’s few memories of being on the Phoenix.

“So your dad said Pete would tell you more, who’s Pete?” Andy asks.

“Pete was, is the ship’s AI if I remember correctly. We just need to turn him on and see exactly what he has to tell us.” Patrick says before blowing dust off the control panel.

Andy pressed a button, which caused the hologram projector to flicker on. Standing in the middle of the bridge was Pete. Pete looked at the two, opened his mouth,

And started reciting the user's manual. It took an hour before the two managed to snap Pete out of his rambling. And another hour to get Pete to tell them where exactly they needed to start. Pete was always kinda glitchy, and all that time off didn’t help.

Since then they had been travelling the galaxy in The Phoenix searching for clues for the past 6 years. 

Joe looked at Andy and Patrick as they finished the story.

“How are we supposed to get those memories from me, I only have memories of the pirates.” Joe says.

“He would have possibly have installed something to hold those memories somewhere inside of you, it might not give them back, but it would allow us to see them.” Andy said, looking up from the control panel.

“So, you’d have to pop me open to find these files?” 

“Seems like the only option, seeing as I didn’t catch anything while I was in your system.” Pete said from the little speaker on the control panel.

“But, none of us are able to open an android without likely damaging it…” Andy says.

“Do you know anyone who can?” Joe asks.

“One person, his name is Dallon Weekes.” Patrick said before being interrupted.

“Dallon Weekes, the medic on the ship LADvt. He is known for his great medical knowledge of humans and androids, and his ability to manually attach and detach cybernetic implants without mechanical help, he was bor-” Pete started in the mechanical voice.

“That’s enough Pete, we really need to get that fixed…” Andy says before pressing a few buttons and mumbling.

“The LA Devotee is a ship owned by a man named Brendon Urie, we are on good terms with him so we can get to him, and I’m sure we can give him something for their androids so he’ll let us speak with Dallon.” Patrick says.

“Androids, I thought there was a one android limit to ships.” Joe said. He read about it in a book he found from one of the pirate’s heists.

“That is the case on most ships, but they have gotten around the law, as Jon is basically an information android, which aren’t considered full androids so can be aloud to stay on the ship already equipped with an android, although they have made his AI live up to normal android standards.” Patrick says.

Joe nods a little.

“Do you have any other questions?” Patrick asks.

“Two actually, how did you know to find me, and how did you find me?”

“We knew we had to find you because you were a unique one, my father based you on an old photograph of his great great grandfather and his friend, you were based on his friend. Plus my mother was an avid photographer, and we have a lot of pictures with you in them, and a few videos.” Patrick said before turning to the control panel. “Pete bring up photos file PS.JTrh.” 

The hologram screen turned on, showing a photo with a little arrow to show more. The first photo was of Patrick’s dad working on building Joe. He had Joe’s head sitting on a table without hair, as he was using a screwdriver to tinker with something in Joe’s head.

Joe started going through the pictures by pressing on the arrow. About 20 pictures after were just showing Joe’s creation. Then the rest were all random pictures of Joe or with Joe in the background. It made Joe a little sad, he had no memory of any of this, and it made him feel worse when he found a picture of him holding a young child, likely Patrick. Patrick had a huge smile on his face in the picture, and Joe had one to match, Joe hadn’t actually smiled like that in his memories at all. This was what Patrick meant when he said he had talked about Joe.

“Was I important to you?” Joe asked Patrick as he kept looking through the pictures.

“I liked you, you liked me, we’d mess around sometimes when you weren’t busy, at the most I thought of you as a friend, but as I got older Dad had more things to keep you busy, hell I barely noticed when Dad shipped you off until after he died with how little I saw you around that time, as I said before.” Patrick says. “So I like to think we were sorta friends that drifted apart, don’t feel bad for that, you were built to do something, and I was just someone you liked to be around in your down time.”

Joe nodded a little, he still felt a bit bad about that. The last picture showed Patrick’s dad working on Joe, having opened his chest to work on something, it looked like the endoskeleton was cracked in one spot, like he had been hit by something.

That’s when Joe noticed something. The exposed ‘skin’ of Joe’s chest and arms. Completely blank. Joe had a clear memory of one of the pirates saying

‘Look at the tats on this thing’

When they had first turned him on. It just looked weird to Joe. He knew under the clothes that he had been in for as long as he could remember, as he really had no reason to change, (Thankfully none of the pirates had ever thought of throwing rum at him) he had tattoos, he had pulled up his sleeve during his downtime to look at them. Most just looked like random designs more than anything else.

“Do you have anymore pictures?” Joe asks.

“No, that’s everything with you in them.” Patrick says.

“Can you answer my second question?” Joe asks.

“Yes, we knew how to find you because we found the records of my dad selling you, then where they sold you, and then we tracked the pirates down. We actually had been trailing you for about a week before we managed to upload Pete to the ship.”

Joe nodded.

“Uh, guys, look!” Andy says, pointing to something out of the cockpit window.

There in front of them was a damaged ship just floating there. No lights, no signs of life, and it looked to have been there for a while. The name of the ship had been covered by a large black splotch covering it, likely from whatever battle this ship got into.

“Take us closer, we need to figure out what happened.” Patrick says. The ship moved around it, shining the lights on it.

“It looks like the ship was attacked.” Andy says.

“We should get inside and check it out, figure out what happened, maybe give back to the crew’s families.” Patrick says. “Pete, start boarding procedures.” 

“Boarding procedures started.” Pete’s robotic voice says. 

The ship moved to the left side of the ship and connected to it. Andy grabbed his gun and a card which he attached to the gun. Patrick put a pistol in the hoster attached to his belt and seemed to check his hand.

“Joe, you can come but you should stay behind us, if anything goes wrong, you run.” Patrick says as he stands up and goes to the door so they can board.

Andy held the gun up to the hologram camera, and the gun was scanned.

“Ha ha Andy, you have just given me the power to kill things!!” Pete’s voice says with an excited and evil tone.

“Pete you say this everytime we do this.” Andy says while Pete laughs.

They then boarded the ship. Almost right away Patrick and Andy turned on these masks that had been attached to their collars so they would be able to breath. The lack of air didn’t affect Joe at all however. They also noticed they were in zero-grav as the art-grav systems were off. There were rails from the ceiling and floor that could be used to move around, as art-grav system malfunctions were always a possible.

“The air filtering systems are off, it’s likely the air is still in the reserves.” Andy says as they turn on their lights attached to their helmets and start looking around. Joe had a handheld light to use.

They got to the empty bridge. Andy managed to get to the control panel.

“Pete and I will see what information we can get from here, you two look around the rest of the ship.” Andy says as he tries to reactivate the ship.

Patrick and Joe went to the medical wing first. They found 2 cryo chambers used on injured who would need better treatment then what was available, usually it was for when their medic was injured. Joe looked at the paper attached to the first chamber.

‘M.W. Injuries, bullet wounds, head injury, leg severely injured. Cybernetic malfunctions’ Joe read it outloud. He noticed a heavily damaged cybernetic arm strapped down on a table next to the chamber.

“This one says R.T. Injuries, bullet wounds, possible broken arm. Medic.” Patrick says. 

Joe looked at the foggy window which showed the cryo chamber was still on.

“This one’s on.” Joe says.

“It’s likely the person who put them in here is still here, maybe an android.” Patrick says.

“Or a human who’s also in a cryo chamber.” Joe says.

They moved on, wandering to the sleeping chambers. There was an android station with a short, black haired android which was powered down, floating in the station. Joe went up to this android. On his neck was his manufacturer code, ‘FnGhl.103181’ 

That was when the power flickered on, the art-grav turned back on, and the sound of a cryo chamber buzzing was heard from behind one of the sleep chamber doors.

Patrick opened the door. The room was set up like the ones on The Phoenix, with the cryo chamber against the wall across from the door. 

“This is the captain’s dorm, so that’s likely the captain in that cryo chamber.” Patrick said, pointing at the chamber when Joe walked over.

Joe looked back at the android, which was booting up again.

“The android’s waking up.” Joe said.

“You investigate that, I’ll check the chamber.” Patrick said and walked inside of the chamber.

Joe stood in front of the android for a minute. The android’s eyes flashed and he stepped forward before he came back to his senses and tried to pull a nonexistent gun on Joe, who put his hands up.

“Woah woah woah! I’m here to help.” Joe said.

“Who are you?!” The android asked.

“I’m Joe.. Of the ship The Phoenix...” Joe asks. “What happened to your crew?” 

“We were attacked on planet Rian 231, we managed to escape on the ship but it was damaged, we ran out of fuel when we got here, and they were both injured… the captain chose to deactivate the ship and shut me down. The people were after the information…” 

“What information?” Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not aloud to tell.” The android said before it hit him. “Where’s Gerard?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wonder who the android is, and who those men in the tubes were, and who "Gerard" Is


	3. The Fabulous Killjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is on, and now they need to figure out what happened to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing this story, so I hope you guys like this chapter

Now that the ship was on, Andy waved Pete’s card, which was attached to his gun, over the scanner on the control panel, which uploaded Pete to the computer.

“Pete, turn on air systems, gravity, and see what you can find on what happened here.” Andy said.

On the screen it showed a few pop ups. ‘Artificial Gravity systems activated.’ ‘Air systems activated.’ ‘Booting up FnGhl.103181’ ‘Checking Cryotubes JtStr, KbrKd, and PrtPsn, Cryotubes functioning.’

“Check shields.” Andy says.

“Damn this ship’s messed up. Shields are down, none of these guns work, barely enough air to last 7 hours for a crew of 3, no fuel, I mean look at this!” Pete said through the speakers before bringing up the diagnostics.

“Can you turn the AI on?” Andy asks.

“Let me check, the computer is a bit glitchy.” Pete said. It took a minute but a pop-up for activating the AI came up.

 

 

“I think he’s in the captain’s chambers, my captain was investigating that.” Joe said in response to Frank’s panicked question.

Frank ran into the captain’s chamber with Joe following. Patrick was fiddling with the chamber, trying to activate it so it would wake Gerard up.

Frank rushed over, pushing Patrick over and pressing 3 buttons which made a clicking noise. Then the chamber depresherized and opened. Frank then pulled the confused man out of the chamber.

“Captain Gerard, we have been saved!” Frank said with a smile as Gerard looked at Patrick and Joe with a look of confusion. 

“Who are you..?” Gerard asks sounding just like you’d expect a person who had been frozen for a while would sound.

“Patrick Stump of the Phoenix, this is Joe. We found your ship while heading to find the LA Devotee, how long have you been frozen?” 

“What year is it?” Gerard asked.

“6021.” Patrick answered.

“Then about a year…” Gerard says, standing up on his own now.

“What happened? We found RT and MW-”

“Ray and Mikey..” Frank said, Gerard had opened his mouth likely to say the same.

“We found them in the medical bay, their cryo chambers were still active don’t worry.”

“We were attached while we were looking for information on a ship, a ghost ship that supposedly held information on Siren 352.” Gerard said. “Mikey and Ray barely made it to the cryo chambers alive, until we can find a proper medic I don’t think they’ll survive long out of the chambers.”

“We are searching for Dallon Weekes, he is a medic and may be able to help Mikey and Ray.” Patrick says.

“We need to go down to the bridge, have Bob run diagnostics on the ship.” Gerard says.

“Pete and Andy were on the bridge, they turned the ship on.” Joe says.

Gerard doesn’t reply to that and walks out, followed by Frank. Joe and Patrick follow him.

 

 

The computer finished activated the AI, which appeared as a hologram. Pete appeared next to him.

“-u really think thi-” The AI started before blinking and looking at Andy. “Who the hell are you?” 

“I’m Andy, we just found this ship.”

“That piece of shit Gerard shut down the ship before I could explain the MANY reasons that could go wrong!!” The AI said angrily. He then turned to face Pete. “Could you get out of my computer?!?”

“I’ll get him out in a minute. We have our other members searching the ship for your crew.” Andy says, trying to keep the AI from kicking Pete, which usually would either delete the AI kicked or make it hard to get the AI back.

“Mikey and Ray would still be in their cryotubes, Frank’s… somewhere, but either Gerard got to his before he suffocated or his corpse is somewhere around here. The ship is not going anywhere soon.” 

“We could attach our ship to yours and tow you to the nearest station, get the ship fixed up.” Andy says before he turned to Pete.

“Pete, see how Pa-” Andy started before Gerard and Frank walked into the bridge, with Joe and Patrick following.

“Oh look who it is! Mr. Shut the ship down before I can explain everything!” The AI said in an annoyed tone.

“Nice to see you too Bob. How’s the ship?” Gerard said.

“According to the computer, the fuel reserves are empty, shields have been damaged, weapon systems are down, and air reserves will only last you guys about 7 hours.” Andy said, reading the diagnostics pop up on the computer. Bob rolled his eyes.

“And the guys who “saved” us put another AI in the computer..” Bob said gesturing to Pete, still sounding bitter about that.

“Damn, we’ll need to get to the nearest space station..” Gerard says.

“We can tow you there, seeing as you have no fuel.” Andy says.

“That would likely be the best option, alright.” Gerard says.

“Alright, Pete, come on.” Andy said before putting his card over the scanning.

“Thank you, I can feel the hatred coming off this guy.” Pete says before disappearing. Andy then left the bridge with Pete’s card.

Gerard and Frank walked up to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. 

“So you were just driving past when you found us huh?” Gerard asked.

“Yeah, hey, you said something about Siren 352, I’ve been trying to find that place for the last 6 years, we could work together on that..”

“Are you looking to hunt the species of the planet?” Gerard asked in a dark tone.

“No.” Patrick says. Gerard seems to nod to that but doesn’t answer Patrick’s question.

Gerard walked up to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. The Phoenix was now in front of the ship and attaching itself to the ship.

“What’s the ship called?” Joe asks.

“We call it the Fabulous Killjoy. It was Ray’s idea.” Gerard says.

“I thought it was yours.” Frank says. Gerard rolls his eyes. 

“It was only mine if they like the name!” 

“I like it, but you may have to get the name repainted.” Joe says.

“Damn it… Hey Patrick, you can take the airmask off.” Gerard says. Patrick awkwardly presses the button which folded the mask back up into his coat.

The ships started moving as The Fabulous Killjoy was now hooked up to The Phoenix.

“Nearest space station is the Metalica station, which will take 2 hours to get to.” Bob says in the mechanical tone Joe heard from Pete.

“Someone liked classical music.” Patrick said with a chuckle at the name of the station.

“Our air reserves will last, we’ll be fine.” Gerard says before sitting down at one of the chairs in front of the control panel. Bob crossed his arms before his hologram disappeared. Frank left the room, probably to check on Mikey and Ray.

“Why are you looking for Siren 352?” Gerard asks.

“It was my father’s lifework, and he died for it. I’ve spent the last 6 years searching for the pieces of his work. He was so close before.. They got to him. He hid everything. I’ve been finding pieces of his work with people spread out everywhere. We only recently managed to get Joe back..” Patrick said.

“Joe’s an android then.” Gerard says, looking back at Joe.

“Yeah, he was built by my dad.” 

“That’s why you need Dallon, to pop him open and find the information.” Gerard says.

“Yes.” Patrick says.

“I can get onboard with that.”

For the rest of the flight, Patrick and Gerard talking back and forth about Siren 352. Frank returned to let them know about Ray and Mikey. They got to the space station about 30 minutes ahead of sectual.

When they landed in the shipyard, medics were there to get Mikey and Ray from The Fabulous Killjoy. Once they were off, the ship was towed for repairs. Frank went with the medics to give them whatever information they would need. Gerard was given two devices, one to let them know when the ship was fixed and another to tell them when they could go pick up Ray and Mikey.

Andy came out of the Phoenix, leaving Pete in the ship’s computer. They decided to go find something to eat while they waited. As they walked to the elevator, Patrick pointed out a ship, which was a large ship for a larger crew while still being like the Fabulous Killjoy and Phoenix. 

“That’s the LA Devotee..” Patrick says.

“We should look for them while we’re here.” Andy says.

The group nodded to that and they got in the elevator. The station was large, having residential areas, a huge area for trade and food, and what it was most known for, its farms.  
They stopped at the ‘mall’ area of the station. They went to a restaurant, Gerard mumbling something about being extremely hungry, which was a side effect of the cryotubes. They ordered and sat down. Joe hadn’t ordered since he had no reason to eat.

“Where would the crew of the LA Devotee be?” Gerard asks.

“I know Brendon, their captain personally, and it’s likely he’d be at one of the bars playing music. His androids would likely be with him. I don’t know about the rest of his crew however.” Patrick said.

“I could start looking.” Joe says. “If I find him I’ll bring him to the ship.”

“Without evidence of who your crew is, he would just laugh you off. Here.” Andy says before taking a pin off of his own coat and attacking it to Joe’s coat. The pin was a circle with a trapezoid with ‘xvx’ engraved in the middle of it, with what looked like a crown above the trapezoid. “He’ll know exactly who it belongs to, so know you’re an ally.”

Patrick then gave him a description of Brendon.

Joe nodded then stood up and left. There was a map outside of the restaurant, and Joe picked out all of the bars and started searching for them.

Joe walked into a bar called Remember your Golden Days after a few hours. At least that’s what the poster in the window said. After he got inside, he made his way to the dance floor, looking at everyone to see if Brendon was any of them. He got to the dance floor with no look so planned to look through the dance floor. 

Joe started walking into the dance floor, but he was grabbed by someone. Joe turned to the man behind him.

“Where’d you get that pin android?” The man asked. This man was tall and looked like a space pirate. Joe felt scared by this man. He had an obvious cybernetic eye, which was probably why he knew Joe was an android.

“Found it.” Joe said, knowing this man probably wasn’t an ally by the way he talked.

“No no no, no one just finds a pin from the Phoenix crew. Tell me, where did you get that pin?”

Joe decided say something he heard from the space pirates.

“Kiss my ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing words Joe.


	4. Just Another LA Devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is about to have his ass handed to him, when the person he's looking for shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Battle time! It's short and not as good as I wish it could be but I'll try to write better space battles!

The man rose his fist to punch Joe.

“Oh gladly!” He says chuckling. Joe backed up a little, right onto one of the little jump stations that the bar used to get people up to this area where the gravity put people on the ceiling. Joe didn’t understand it at all. But then he was shot up into this area. He was flipped mid-air so landed on his feet. The man tried to go after him so Joe started running. The man used the jump station, but was very quickly followed by another man, who grabbed him, then tased him using a handheld taser. Joe stopped and looked at the man, who was the exact description Patrick gave him.

“Come on.” He said. Joe followed him to the jump station, then out of the bar. They went into a clothing store, hiding behind some of the racks. 

“You’re with Hurley right?” The man asked as he typed something into the computer on his wrist, which most people called a Pip Boy, based on some game series from Earth.

“Yes, you’re Brendon right?” Joe asked.

“Yes, why are they looking for me?” Brendon asks as he finishes.

“They said we needed Dallon to get something from me.” Joe said.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I can set that up, but right now, this whole station is compromised. That guy was looking for you, based on the pin. Everything Patrick’s looking for, the people who are after that are here.” Brendon says. “Where are they?” 

“They were in the restaurant with the roast beef sandwiches or whatever, but that was a few hours ago.”

“Come on, the rest of my crew are going to be trying to keep them from getting to our ships.” Brendon said before grabbing Joe’s wrist and dragging him behind him as they ran back to the restaurant.

Just as they got halfway to the sandwich place, they heard someone yelling and guns started to be shot. They found Patrick and Andy hiding behind a planter box shooting back at the people.

“I found Brendon!” Joe yelled as he sid in beside Andy. Brendon crouched beside Patrick and helped shoot.

“We need to find a way out of here!” Patrick says. “And we need to get Gerard!”

“Where’s he?” Joe asks.

“He went to pick up Mikey and Ray, I was all ‘man the metical service in this place is amazing!’” Patrick says.

“At the Carolina station in the Manzana system they patch you up faster than that.” Andy says chuckling.

“Listen, the vent on that wall leads straight to the shipyard, we just have to get to it.” Brendon says, pointing the vent. As if they heard their ne  
ed for a distraction, security came up behind the attackers and started fighting them, providing the perfect chance. The group got over to the vent and climbed inside of it.

It took at least half an hour to get to the shipyard. They came out right next to the Phoenix. The Fabulous Killjoy was back next to it.

“Listen, if you want Dallon to work on him, one of you have to come with us to the Devotee, alright?” Brendon says.

“I’ll go.” Patrick says. Brendon nodded and ran Patrick and Joe back to the LA Devotee. Lucky for them, Gerard and his crew had just gotten back, and Andy explained everything to them before everyone boarded their respective ships.

On the LA Devotee, Brendon lead them to the bridge. Once he entered, he said

“Breezy, get the ship ready for take off!” 

“Yes Captain.” A female voice coming from the speakers of the ship says.

A woman and a man then walked in.

“Weapons are online, should we man the guns Brendon?” The man asks.

“Yes, go!” Brendon said. “No doubt we’ll be under fire the second we get out of here.”

The two nodded and ran out to get on the guns.

“Patrick, do you know how to use the guns?” Brendon asked, turning to Patrick.

“Yes.” Patrick says.

“Go after Sarah and Spencer. Ryan’s not in any shape to be shooting, Dallon should be working on him right now.” 

Patrick did as he was told and ran after Sarah and Spencer.

“Ship ready for take off.” Breezy says.

Brendon sat down in the pilot seat and flew the ship out. The Phoenix and Fabulous Killjoy were already outside. As they started flying away from the station, a cluster of 9 ships started chasing them and shooting.

As this happened, Patrick, Sarah, and Spencer got to the guns.

“You in the middle one.” Spencer says to Patrick. Patrick does so and gets into the seat and turns on the gun. The controls were just like the gun on the Phoenix. These guns were all for “Asteroid Destroying purposes only’ but let’s face it they were used more for shooting other ships.

Patrick, Spencer and Sarah started going after the smaller ships which they could destroy quicker as they were closer but harder to hit. 

“We have to do this for 10 minutes before the engines hit full power so we can launch ourselves into hyperspace.” Sarah says through the helmets they had all put on before manning the guns.

“Good thing we got the other ships helping.” Spencer says. “Which one’s yours?”

“The yellow one doing barrel rolls.” Patrick said, watching the Phoenix spin and shooting at a few ships on its tail. Pete was definitely the one flying it.  
Sarah chuckled at that.

“That’s my AI doing that.” That made Spencer and Sarah laugh more.

“Breezy would never do that.” Sarah said as she shot a ship down. “Bullseye!!”

Dallon rushed into the bridge to see Brendon and Joe trying to get the engines to warm up faster.

“How long until we c-” Dallon started

“We got like 5 minutes!” Brendon said. 

“We’re already warmed up.” Gerard said through the speakers.

“So are we.” Pete says.

“We have a bigger ship, it will take longer. Try to stay but if your shields go down get out of here got it?” Brendon said into the mike.

“Got it!” Pete and Gerard both said.

The Devotee wasn’t slow by any means, but it wasn’t quite as fast as the Killjoy and Phoenix which were zipping around shooting at the ships chasing them. The shields were already at 50%, which Breezy started complaining about.

“We got 3 minutes, you go tell Sarah and the gang to keep up the good work…” Brendon says, turning to Dallon. Dallon does a sarcastic salute and runs out.  
“Patrick said you have androids, where are they?” Joe asks.

“Ryan’s currently charging I’m guessing, Dallon had to fix him. Jon’s in the kitchen likely. He’s considered a faulty info android, but he’s an excellent cook.” Brendon said as he pushed a series of buttons on the ship. Breezy was piloting but Brendon had to keep a few things in order.

“Hyperspace engines active in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” Breezy says.

“Breezy, activate Hyperspace engines in 5!” Brendon says before quickly turning the ship. “We’re leaving bitches!!” 

Joe watched the Phoenix and Killjoy make the jump before they followed after. 

Spencer, Sarah and Patrick came back to the bridge excitedly talking about their kills and how cool all that was. Dallon returned after them.

“Nice work you three.” Brendon says.

Sarah and Spencer left while Dallon stayed.

“Dallon, is Ryan ready?” Brendon asked.

“He’s recharging at the moment, he should be ready soon.” Dallon says.

“Alright, listen, we need you to pop open this android here, Patrick here thinks there’s something, like a chip, that would give him information he needs.” Brendon says.

Dallon nods. 

“Alright, follow me then.” 

Dallon lead them to the medical bay. Inside they had the android, Ryan. 

“Alright, what’s your name?” Dallon asked Joe.

“Joe.” Joe replied.

“Alright. I need you to take off the jacket and shirt and lay face down on the table. I’ll have to deactivate you to do this, as it’s easier if your systems aren’t going.” 

Patrick sat down next to the android station. Joe did as Dallon told him then laid down on the table. He then felt a zap to the back of his neck and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Joe isn't dead! Just deactivated. I know I already said that but there is always that one person who'd ask that.


	5. M. R. Prichard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon finds something important and it leads them to another clue to finding Siren 352

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also known as Dallon the Awesome explains Tattoos

“Patrick, come here.” Dallon says.

Patrick stood up and came over to Dallon. Dallon hadn’t opened Joe up yet, he had however been taking notes on something.

“What is it?” Patrick asks.

“His tattoos, look..” Dallon started before pointing to one of the designs. It seemed to have a random cluster of white dots. “These are stars. Same with these, these and these.” Dallon said, pointing at more of the dots. “Then there’s this constant line leading up to here.” 

Dallon traced the line up to the empty spot in Joe’s upper back. 

“I think this is what we’re looking for, the map. Do you have any other pieces of it?” Dallon asks.

“No, nothing.” Patrick says.

“Well, here, this is Sol, this one is is the Ursa Major systems, and these here are Polaris, which would mean that this open area is between Sol and Polaris.” Dallon says. 

Patrick thought for a second, before tapping his ring finger to his palm, making a little light pop out from his sleeve. He turned it on, revealing it’s was a blacklight.

“My dad used invisible ink a lot, so…” Patrick said before hovering it over the blank area on Joe’s back. In the middle was a name. M. R. Pritchard.

“I’m guessing that’s who we need to find.” Dallon says as he writes the name down. “Take that to Brendon, I’m going to get the map drawn.”

Patrick nodded.

“Also, can I borrow that light?” 

“Yeah, here.”

Patrick handed Dallon the light, then went back to the bridge. Brendon was sitting in a chair drinking something while talking with Gerard over the intercoms.

“Brendon.” Patrick says.

“Yeah?” Brendon asks. Gerard went silent.

“We found something. A name, and possibly pieces of a map.” 

Brendon stood up and went over to Patrick. Patrick gave him the paper.

“I’ve never heard this name before..” Brendon mutters. He then goes back to the control panel. “Hey Gee, you know anyone named M. R. Pritchard?” 

“Hmm, the crew and I did have a few things sent to us under that name, mostly things to look out for like enemies and bits of cryptic information about Siren 352.” Gerard says. “I might still have those messages.”

“Send them to Patrick’s ship.” Brendon says before looking at Patrick. “Listen, I’ll get you to M. R. when we figure out where they are, but after that, you’ll have to start paying us to stay around. As much as we like helping you guys, we still need to make money.”

“That’s reasonable. We probably won’t need you after that.” Patrick says. “Dallon’s trying to figure out the map on Joe.”

Dallon suddenly ran in with his papers.

“I have the map drawn out!” He says before putting his papers down on the control panel. The map showed a line through the stars, but the line ended in the blank area.

“Not sure what we can do without the missing part, that area is too huge to narrow anything down.” Brendon says.

“There was also this.” Dallon says, showing them another paper with letters and numbers written out. “I found them on his chest. They might be a signal.” 

Brendon looked at it, then held it up to the scanner. 

“Breezy, find a signal under this name.” 

“Searching.” Breezy says. 

“Alright, Pete, Gerard, we’ll be dropping out of hyperspace soon.” Brendon says,

“Action noted.” Pete says.

“I’m going to activate Joe for you.” Dallon says before running off.

“Breezy, while your at it run a search on anyone under the name M. R. Pritchard.” Brendon says,

“Running search on M. R. Pritchard.” Breezy says as a pop-up appears onscreen which let them know how the search was going.

After about 10 seconds, Breezy brought up a file on M R Pritchard.

“M R Pritchard has little information on them, other than a ship, an android, and 12 purchases of luxury items under their name. There is however another name on the officials for the ship.” Breezy started. The ship then dropped out of hyperspace, which made Breezy pause. A second file popped up on the computer.

“Billie Joe Armstrong. There is more information on him then M R Pritchard. He was born on the Glory Colony Ship, leaving there at the age of 15. He is known as a notorious space pirate, mostly attacking ships that take resources from planets that need them and he claims to protect smaller and poorer colonies from being obliterated by big organizations that drain the planets and ignore the creatures and people on the planets. With this information, M R Pritchard is likely the code name for his partner and sole known human crew member, Mike Dirnt.” Breezy said before pulling up Dirnt’s file.

“Bring up the files on the ship and android.” Brendon says, which Breezy does. The ship file popped up.

“The ship is a J.Freese model 020194, registration GrnD. Ship was purchased by Armstrong and Pritchard the month they left the Glory. Pictures of the ship show it is black with the ship name written in white on one side with the symbol for the group next to it.” Breezy said before showing the Android file.

“The android’s registration is FEWr.111, purchased some time after Armstrong and Dirnt’s departure from the Glory. Much is unknown about the android’s use on the ship other than to help in attacks.” Breezy said before all the files shut down and the radio signal came up. 

“Radio signal 12O14722IE23 found.” Breezy said.

“Play signal.” Brendon says. Patrick had stopped listening while trying to remember if he had heard of Billie or Mike, and only just now noticed what Brendon was doing.

The signal played a simple baseline in a loop. 

“The signal is two way.” Patrick said, pointing out the blue circle in the corner of the application playing the signal.

“That likely means there is some kind of codeword…” Brendon says. “Anyone could just stumble on this and think it’s a smuggling radio.”

“Try M. R. Pritchard, it’s like it since there was no other words on Joe.” Patrick says.

Brendon pressed the blue button on the control panel, then said.

“M. R. Pritchard.” Into the microphone attached to the control panel. Nothing. They waited a minute and nothing happened. 

“Any other ideas Patrick?” Brendon asked. 

“None.” 

Dallon then brought Joe in.

“Alright, Joe’s ready to go.” Dallon said. Patrick and Brendon looked back at them. Joe seemed to be in a trance, then walked up to the control panel saying something under his breath.

“Joe?” Patrick asks confused.

“Viva la Gloria...” Joe says a bit louder.

Brendon looked at Patrick before it hit him.

“That’s the code word!” Brendon says, then goes over to the mic and presses the button.

“Viva la Gloria.” Brendon said into the mic. The bassline stopped, then a voice came over the radio. Joe seemed a little confused when the bassline ended.

“Accessed granted. Transfering to encrypted radio D11515K95.”

The radio signal switched to a silent radio. After about a minute of Joe, Brendon, Dallon and Patrick looking at each other confused, a voice spoke.

“You finally found this radio aye Stump?” 

Everyone looked at Patrick.

“You gonna reply or..?” Dallon says. Patrick nods and goes up and presses the button.

“Uh, yes, is this M. R. Pritchard?” Patrick asks.

“No this is Billie, but I work enough with Mike that I know everything about why you’re calling. Mike’s busy at the moment.” 

“The map on Joe’s back?” Patrick asks.

“Right, yeah, that’s what your dad gave Mike. You’ll have to actually be here, it’s coded, and if I remember correctly, wait a sec.” Billie said before the line went dark for a few seconds. “Sorry, the roomba’s trying to eat a blanket. Don’t ask. He said something about the code being in the journal about Joe, you’ll have to find it when you get here.”

“Where are we supposed to go?” Patrick asks.

“You know the moon Worry Rock? Meet us there. You’ll know the ship when you see it. Got it?” Billie asks.

“Yeah, got it..” Patrick says. 

The signal then cut. 

“Worry Rock, got it guys?” Brendon says to Pete and Gerard.

“Yeah.” Gerard says.

“Got it.” Pete says.

“Let’s go, Breezy, we’re going to Worry Rock.” Brendon says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now there's Green Day!
> 
> The roomba is important to the plot I swear


	6. Worry Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to Worry Rock to see the piece of the map that Billie and Mike have, and discover the location of Siren 352.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while but it's pretty long! (15 pages on Google Docs!!)

When the LA Devotee landed, Billie’s ship was already there.

“Alright, we’ll stay for a bit to make sure this guy doesn’t just kill you, but once you’ve got what you need we’re leaving, got it?” Brendon says as he, Sarah, and Ryan get ready to walk Joe and Patrick out.

“Got it.” Patrick says.

They finish and walked the two out to stand between Billie’s ship and the Devotee. Andy came off the Phoenix and Gerard and who was likely Mikey got off of the Killjoy.

A man came off of Billie’s ship, which Joe noticed was called ‘Green Day’, and after he came up to them and started speaking, which let them know this was Billie.

“It’s about time I finally met the legendary Patrick Stump. Mike told be everything your father told him about you.” Billie said with a big smile. 

“Yes… That is me, you said you had the rest of the map, and it needed to be decoded?” Patrick asks.

“Yeah, yeah. You can bring all of your friends, which one of you found the map on the android?” Billie asked.

“Dallon did, he’s still on the ship.” Ryan said, looking back at the Devotee.

“Bring him, he might be of some help to us.”

Brendon nodded to Ryan and Ryan ran back onto the ship.

“You all are involved in finding the planet I am guessing, or are you just mercenaries Patrick has hired?” Billie asks as they wait for Dallon.

“We’re basically mercenaries, but Patrick’s on good terms with us, so we’re helping.” Sarah says.

“Hm, we’ll probably need you, seeing as you’ve already gotten to this point. I’m sure we can arrange payment.” Billie says. 

“We usually take 1000 every 24 hours.” Brendon says. Most used 24 hours as that was the original day back on Earth, but with the different planets time zones were really wonky, and the year cycles were still based on that.

“We’ll see.” 

Just then Ryan brought Dallon out.

“That everyone who’s needed?” Billie asked.

“I believe so.” Patrick says.

“Alright, follow me.” Billie said before walking back up onto the ship. The rest followed him aboard.

“Mike, we got Stump’s kid!” Billie yelled as he lead them to the bridge. Mike was sitting in one of the chairs just watching the roomba travel around the bridge. Joe wished the pirates had one of those.

Mike stood up.

“Ah, Joe. It’s been a while.” Mike said smiling, but quickly noticed Joe’s confusion. “Oh, right. We’ve met before, I’m guessing your memories have been wiped.” 

“Yeah, we almost popped him open thinking he’d have some chip that had them.” Dallon says.

“Yeah, Patrick’s father wouldn’t have risked something like a chip. Hiding the map in abstract work was more his style, that’s what I learn in the time I worked with him.” Mike said. “I’ll get what pieces of the map we have.” 

Mike walked out. 

“Jason, run scans on Tre while we’re waiting.” Billie says to the computer, which causes a pop up to come up. “Tre’s the android. He got a little roughed up the last time we were out.”

The roomba started running into Billie’s foot, making him look down at it. “Yeah yeah I get it.” Billie says and nudges it, making it head back over to a little area that had sprinkles laying in a small pile.

“What’s up with the roomba?” Gerard asks as he watches it clean up the sprinkles. 

“I thought it was a good idea to put Tre’s AI in it while he’s getting fix up. Give him something to do. It’s more of an annoyance though.” Billie says. “But hey, gets the floors clean.”

“Why didn’t we think of that for Pete?” Andy says to Patrick, making him laugh a little. 

Mike returned with 5 papers. Each had some kind of drawing on it. Mike put them down on the table next to the bridge.

“We found that if we put the corners together we get Siren, the star. What we know of how some systems were numbered back in the 4000s, Siren 352 should be the 52nd moon of the 3rd planet, making the assumption it’s a planet false, and making it easier to hide, as everyone assumes it’s a planet. The thing is it’s the only identifiable star shown, and would make it impossible to figure out the exact location.” Mike says.

“Android unit FEWr.111 fully charged and ready for reactivation.” Jason says. Billie makes a hand signal to the computer and then picks up the roomba and walks off the bridge with it. The rest of the group looked down at the map and tried to see if they could spot anything. 

“It’s bigger than the actual map on Joe, we’ll have to figure out exactly how it fits, but these stars don’t match up with anything I know of.” Mike says, pointing at the line of stars surrounding Siren. 

Patrick tapped his middle finger to his palm and his pen popped out from his sleeve. He took it out and started inspecting the map with everyone else.

“These seem to match the designs of Joe’s tattoos, like an outline…” Mikey says, pointing to the drawings Dallon pulled out, then the star outlines. 

A quick connect the dots proved Mikey’s statement.

“Makes sense, so someone with only one part of the map wouldn’t be able to figure it out.” Andy says. 

“Then this…” Dallon said, taking Patrick’s pen and circling the area around Siren. “Is the blank area.” 

“These stars here would fit in with the line.” Mike says, tracing the line to Siren, which Dallon drew.

“Then these leftover stars would be the stars around Siren..” Patrick says.

Mike went to the computer and pulled up a map of what would supposedly be the area Siren was in. 

“So according to the map, this right here…” Mike said, pointing to the star in the spot Siren was on the map. “Is Siren.”

“Seems to be.” Joe says.

“What information is on that star?” Gerard asks.

“Riantis Major 2 has 6 planets in it’s system.” Jason started, before pulling up a diagram of the planets. Mike pressed on the third one. “Riantis 3, is a gas giant with a known total of 92 moons, all moons along with the planet are uninhabitable.”

“If I remember correctly, the rest of the planets and 4 of the systems around it are too.” Andy says.

“It’s perfect! No one checks the uninhabitable planets! They’d check the known habitable planets and newly discovered ones!” Dallon says.

“And they would change the name to protect Siren 352 as no one would call it Siren 352, now it would just be Riantis 3’s 52nd moon!” Brendon says.

“We found it!!” Gerard yells, putting his arms into the air in victory. 

“Six years of hard work wasn’t all for nothing!!” Patrick says.

Before Mike could say what he opened his mouth to do, alarms started going off.

“Warning, six unidentified ships have entered the system and are heading towards your current position.” Jason said over the intercom. 

“Shit, this can’t be good, get back to your ships now!” Mike said, pointing to the way out. The groups obliged and ran to get off. Billie ran past them towards the bridge when they did this. 

Everyone got back to their ships and took off. Just in time, as the unidentified ships made it to Worry Rock. They were all battle vessels, except for the main one. The four ships went into formation in front of the ships. The Devotee was in the front. Then a transmission came through, Pete playing it. A blonde woman appeared on the screen.

“Oh, about time I met the people who are going to find us Siren 352. Our demands are simple. You give us all the information you have on Siren 352, and we let you all live.”

Before the crew of the Phoenix could say anything, Brendon’s voice came over the transmision. 

“I’d like to see you try.” 

“Battle positions, go!” Patrick yelled. Pete took the transmission offscreen and activated the guns. Andy ran down the hall to go to the guns. Joe stayed on the bridge with Patrick.

“Alright, Mike, Billie, you guys have the map, you need to get out of here. We’ll hold them off then follow you, alright?” Brendon says.

“Got it!” Billie says over the intercom.

“Pete, you man the other guns, I’ll work on keeping us from getting shot!” Patrick said as he sat down to fly the ship. “Joe, hold on to something!”

The main enemy ship flew away while the battle ships started attacking. Patrick started flying the ship, making a sharp turn that nearly threw Joe off his feet, so he grabbed one of the bars on the wall to keep from falling. 

“Give then five minutes, then follow us to the Grace system!” Billie says over the intercom. Joe could see through the window that Billie’s ship shoot into hyperspace. 

“Okay guys let’s not die!!” Gerard yells over the intercom.

“Already on it!!” Patrick yells as one of the guns, likely manned by Pete, shoots down one of the ships.

“Nice!!” Sarah yells over the intercom. 

Patrick kept flying around trying to use the asteroids that were floating around the area, as Worry Rock and its planet were right by the system’s asteroid belt. One of the ships ran into an asteroid while the other two, one chasing the Phoenix and the other chasing the LA Devotee.

“Guys, let’s make the jump!!” Gerard says over the intercom. “It’s been long enough!!”

The three ships flew out of the belt and made the jump to the Grace system. They made it with no problem. The Green Day ship was waiting there.

“Woo! We made it!” Brendon yells over the intercom.

“Guys, you’ve been followed!” Billie says. 

The group saw the two ships that had been tailing them come out of hyperspace.

“It’s two against four, we got this!” Brendon says.

“Shit.. Oh shit!” Gerard says. Before anyone could question him, the ships suddenly multiplied into a total of 21 ships.

“We’re fucked…” Patrick says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding more characters, adding more characters! Anyone know who I've just added?
> 
> Also I TOLD YOU THE ROOMBA WAS IMPORTANT


	7. Twenty One Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have to fight this group of ships before they can move on to getting to Siren 352

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good at writing space battles I have learned, but I hope you like this nonetheless!

The first shot from the Green Day ship hit one of the duplicates, which it just went through. Everyone scattered to start attacking. They quickly noticed the duplicates could not damage them, but it made it harder to figure out who the originals were.

“Guys, I have a plan, but you all need to get them in a close group!” Gerard says over the intercom. 

“We’re going to cloak our ship, okay?” Mikey says. As he said this, the Fabulous Killjoy disappeared.

“Got it!” Patrick and Sarah both say. 

“Brendon, that’s your cue!” Sarah says.

The group started getting them to tail after them. 

“We got one of the real ones on our tail! We just took damage!” Billie says over the intercom.

“Keep going!” Brendon says.

Patrick swung the Phoenix to the left and got a good look at three of the ships. He quickly noticed that one had a name on it while the others seemed to be missing minor details. The name on the ship was ‘Blurryface’. 

“We’re taking damage!” Pete says over the intercom

“I noticed!” Patrick says, as the ship shakes from a hit.

It took a while, but they managed to get all 21 clustered into one area, and suddenly, the Killjoy reappeared and set off an EMP. The ally ships weren’t in the area of the emp so were unaffected. The duplicate ships disappeared and the two originals were shut down. The Killjoy flew over to the red ship and attached to it to tow it. Patrick quickly understood and flew over to the other and attached to that one.

“Tow them onto that moon.” Gerard says and they do so, the Devotee and Green Day following them.

____________________________________________________________

He couldn’t breath. The ship had shutdown, and that meant so did the oxygen reserves, and those were only pumping oxygen to his cockpit, and sucked it all back up when the ship shut down. He pushed out of his chair and launched himself though the zero gav to the air mask. They always worked manually so he wouldn’t need power.

He got it on and activated so he began to breath again. He felt his ship become attached to another and it started moving. 

They flew down onto the moon, which gave him gravity again, but he kept the air mask on.  
After a few minutes, he heard the ship’s door open and someone enter. He pulled his pistol off his belt and aimed at the door. The door opened and he fired. 

It hit the man in the hand, but just flattened like it hit bullet proof armor, but this was his bare hand. Well, that was until he remembered the whole bulletproof cybernetics. He should have used his laser pistol, but that was on the consel. 

The man, along with another one who had been behind him walked over to him and grabbed him, dragging him off the ship and throwing him onto the ground, next to the pilot of the other ship. They looked up at the group of people looking at them.

“Alright, we’re going to start with names. Who are you?” The man who dragged him off asked.

“Tyler.” The other pilot said. 

“Josh.” Josh said.

“Who the hell is your boss?” 

“Courtney Love, never heard of her? She owns half the systems around the Metallica Station. We were alerted to the fact you were looking for Siren 352.” Tyler says.

____________________________________________________________

Patrick threw the flattened bullet towards Josh, it landing on his lap.

“So looks like you two are our prisoners until further notice.” Brendon said as he walked up to them.

“So Courtney is after Siren huh? Why?” Billie asks, crossing his arms.

“Why do you think? The aliens, the blood.” Josh says.

“You two just keep confessing don’t you.” Brendon says.

“It’s not like you all are going to make it far. No one can hide from Courtney or her vixens. So you best give up the map before you all die.” Tyler said.

“Not happening.” Gerard says.

“We are dead…” Josh mutters, Tyler nodding silently in reply.

“We have cells on the Devotee to keep them in, but search them first.” Brendon says, gesturing to them. Jon and Ryan had been standing behind him, and they walked over and searched the two.

“These two are kids guys, why are they working for that bitch?” Billie asks, obviously having previous experience with Courtney.

“Yeah, why exactly are you working for her?” Patrick asked. Josh and Tyler both looked to be around twenty, which seemed a bit too young to get into stuff like that. Brendon was considered young for his bounty hunting, along with most of his crew, then again so was Patrick, being only 24. 

“No other choice. We’re both orphaned, were in need of work. We’ve been doing this since we were 12.” Tyler said.

“We should get off this rock. This one has a tracker on him that’s still transmitting.” Jon said as he held the tracker out. Josh felt Ryan take his own tracker off.

“Alright, ditch them here with the ships. Take our “Twenty One Pilots” to the prison bay, Jon you stay to watch them.” Brendon says. The androids obey and drag the two towards LA Devotee.

“What are we going to do with them?” Patrick asks.

“We could ditch them on Mars. Heard Mars is beautiful around this time.” Brendon says.

“But they might have information.” Ray says as he inspects the trackers that Ryan and Jon dropped.

“That’s true. I can get Spencer to question them.” Brendon says. 

“Good plan, but what are we going to do now? We’re being chased, but we know where Siren 352 is.” Patrick says.

“I say we go for it. Have the Devotee and the Green Day work as a distraction while we go for Siren 352.” Gerard says. “We’re too close to stop now.” 

“Agreed, that sounds like the best plan.” Brendon says. “We’ll head for it as soon as we can. I don’t know if anyone’s noticed but I haven’t slept since the Metalica station.”

“Yeah, let’s head for Siren after everyone rests.” Billie says.

____________________________________________________________

The next day, the group headed for Siren 352.

“Have you dealt with Courtney before?” Patrick asked Billie through the intercom.

“Yes, she was on our asses for at least a year after we got the map from your dad.” Billie says.

“We’ll have to keep an eye out, we don’t want to deal with her again.” Patrick says.

“Agreed. Hey Brendon, how are the prisoners doing?” 

“Tyler’s been silent but Josh started blabbing about exactly what Courtney wants from us, which we knew, but we’re still waiting to see if he says something useful.” Brendon says.

“They better tell us something useful..” Pete says.

“Might want to try harder on getting information.” Andy says. “This Courtney lady’s bad news all around.”

“We’re working on it, but it seems like they’ve got strong wills, and we aren’t exactly in the legal position to try to break them..” Brendon says.

“It’s illegal enough that we took them prisoner without authorization.” Spencer says.

“I’m pretty sure it’s illegal enough we’re traveling with Billie and his crew.” Brendon says.

“How long until we get there?” Gerard asks.

“About 2 more hours.” Pete says, which makes someone in the back of one of the call groan.

“Perfect.” Brendon says.

“Guys, I’ve waited 6 years for this moment, you guys can wait just 2 more hours.” Patrick says.

Patrick got up from the console since now Gerard and Brendon were just bickering. 

“What exactly are we going to do, you know, after we find Siren?” Joe asks, looking back from the window. Joe always liked looking out at space. Now that he wasn’t just a servant he could do that as often as he wanted.

“Well, we get them into the system and protected from people like Courtney, and maybe even help them join our colonies and stuff. It’s what my dad wanted.” Patrick says, walking over to Joe. Joe nodded.

“I wonder what they look like.” Joe says. 

“I be they look sorta human, but are more adapted to the dark.” Patrick says. “Maybe big eyes, or no eyes. Might be a little taller than normal humans..”

Patrick went on rambling like that while Joe looked out the window listening. This was nice. Listening to Patrick talk and just having him there while Joe got to look out at the endless space outside the ship. He liked this. He liked it a lot more than what he had been dealing with.

____________________________________________________________

Tyler looked up at Josh, who had been hugging his legs.

“She’s going to come for us…” Josh said.

“Don’t think about that…” Tyler replied.

“You know what she said happened to failures…” 

“Don’t think about that…”

“She’s going to…”

“Josh, she won’t come for us. We are perfectly safe, even if we are prisoners..”

“But what if she finds them? What then?! What happens when she finds us in these cells?! She’ll kill us! Like she did wit-”

“Just shut up! We won’t be found! Plus, we can help them so she won’t find them!” Tyler said, trying to snap Josh out of it.

“Okay… But what do we tell them?”

“I-I’m not sure…”

____________________________________________________________

They made it to Riantis Major 2. Patrick looked excited as they made their way to the 3rd planet.

“According to the map, Riantis 3 moon 52 should be at 6 o'clock.” Pete says before he flies the ship that way. The LA Devotee and Green Day broke off to be destrations while the Killjoy and Phoenix went towards the moon.

“Joe, Patrick, go to the airlock and get on your suites, we have no idea what it’s like down there.” Andy says. Patrick and Joe follow orders and go. Andy works on getting them ready for when they got to the moon, which would take a few minutes.

“After all these years he found it. So, you planning to head back home?” Pete asks.

“I really had nothing on that planet for me. I’ll stay with Patrick, follow him on his next adventure. He’ll find something to go after.” Andy says smiling. 

“Good, cause I like having you to talk to.” 

“And they told me AI were terrible things to be friends with.” Andy said laughing. 

“Phoenix look out!!” Andy heard over the intercom. It was Gerard, but before he could do anything, he was flung forward and was knocked out when he hit his head on the console.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there was a catch to them finding Siren 352 so quickly.


	8. Expensive Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy wakes up after he was knocked out to discover the situation is worse then he'd like it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, soon, not this chapter but soon, Josh and Tyler will be out of their cell.

Andy woke up on the ground. Emergency lights were flashing. Andy stood up coughing.

“Finally! You’re up!” Pete says.

“Pete, call Patrick and Joe back here…” Andy said, pressing a button while rubbing his head.

“I-.” Pete said.

“Get the engines working again.”

“Andy, I c-”

“Ready the guns, we’re-”

“ANDY!!” Pete yelled

Andy looked up at the computer.

“What?!”

“I CAN’T DO THAT!” 

“Why?” Andy was annoyed now.

“Go look out that goddamn window on the door!” 

Andy raised an eyebrow, then walked over to it.

The ship had been torn in half. There was about 2 feet of hallway outside of the door, then the vacuum of space, and the debris of the ship.

“No no no!!” Andy yelled, slamming his hands against the door. “TELL ME THEY MADE IT OUT!!” 

“I-I don’t know, the cameras busted right as we were hit!” Pete says. “I barely even got to see the impact from where they were.”

“Where’s the Killjoy?!?” Andy yelled, trying to hide his tears for no reason at all. 

“I don’t know, the ship that attacked us chased them off from what I saw. I think they thought they killed you, Joe and Patrick.” Pete says.

“I’ll send out a distress signal. Maybe the Devotee or Green Day will pick it up.” Andy said walking up to the console. 

“Andy, sit down.” Pete says.

Andy tried to protest but he only started crying and did as Pete told him. Pete sent out the signal before showing up as a hologram to console Andy.

____________________________________________________________

“YOU TWO KNEW THEY’D BE THERE!!” Brendon yelled at the two boys inside the cell.

“Brendon calm down!” Sarah says as she grabs him by the shoulders.

“No! Andy, Joe, Pete and Patrick are DEAD because these two assholes gave away our position!!” 

“They didn’t! Ryan and Jon searched them! They had nothing on them that they could use for that! They must have put a tracker on the Phoenix!!” 

“The Phoenix? You mean the ruble that used to be my friends’ SHIP!!” Brendon yelled at Sarah.

Josh put his head down on his knees.

“Leave them alone Brendon! Courtney’s the enemy! They can barely do anything!” 

Spencer ran in.

“Brendon! We regain contact with the Killjoy. They managed to escape, but they don’t know if anyone on the Phoenix survived.” Spencer said. “Gerard needs to speak with you.” 

Brendon stomped one of his feet before turning to Sarah.

“Keep interrogating them! Get what you can from them!” Brendon said before storming off after Spencer. Sarah looked back at the two.

“I’m sorry you two.. He’s much more pleasant when he isn’t blaming people for the deaths of his friends…” Sarah said to them.

“I’d imagine he is.” Tyler says. 

“I believe that you had nothing to do with that, but with the position we’re all in we can’t exactly trust you guys either.”

“I get it.”

“Now, what exactly can you tell us about Courtney?”

____________________________________________________________

Ray and Mikey were sitting in the chairs behind the console. Gerard, Billie and Brendon were talking about how they needed to lay low for a while, as there was no way they could go back to Siren 352 after what happened to the Phoenix. They could probably sneak back to get what was left of the ship and salvage what information they could.

“How long did Patrick say he had been looking for that place..? Ray asked Mikey, who had been staring out the window.

“Six years… Six years for him to die right before he got there…” Mikey said in a shaky voice. Ray put his head in his hands.

“That’s terrible…” Ray said. 

Frank walked in holding some food. None of them had asked for it, but none of them had eaten in a while. 

“You guys need to eat.” Frank said, pulling Ray’s head up and replacing its place in his hands with one of the food packages. Ray took a second before opening it. Frank gave one to Mikey and one to Gerard.

Frank stayed with Gerard and listened to him talk with Brendon and Billie. Brendon sounded extremely upset. 

Ray stood up and walked over to one of the other computers.

“Bob, run checks through the inform-.” Ray said. 

Bob interrupted Ray, saying “Distress signal detected.” 

“Gerard!” Ray yelled. “They’re alive!”

____________________________________________________________

Andy got up when he saw the Devotee come into view. It flew right above what was left of the Phoenix and activated a tractor beam to get the pieces of the ship into the Devotee. The Devotee was large enough to fit the Phoenix in one piece into it, so definitely could fit the destroyed ship inside.

Once the pieces were inside the ship and the ship had closed it’s airlock, Andy opened the door of the Phoenix's bridge and ran out. Ryan and Jon walked into the docking bay and Andy ran up to them.

“Andy! Thank god!” Ryan says. “Where are the others?” 

“I don’t know, Patrick and Joe were in the other half of the ship..” Andy said, looking back at the ruble. The Phoenix’s airlock didn’t have a roof at all, and since it was laying on its side, he could tell that Patrick and Joe were not inside. When the roof flew off, Patrick and Joe must have been blown out into space. “They must have been blown out when we were hit..” 

“Is Pete still active?” Jon asks.

“Yes, he is..” 

“Alright, come on, Brendon will want to see you.” Ryan says, gesturing for Andy to follow him.

When they got to the bridge, Brendon practically threw himself at Andy to hug him. Andy hugged him back and practaly felt the tears running down his face as he realized he’d have to tell him Joe and Patrick didn’t make it. Brendon and Patrick were close friends after Patrick and Andy saved Brendon’s crew when they were in a tight spot. It would hurt to tell him.

“You don’t have to say it…” Brendon said. Andy knew what he meant so didn’t. He let go of Brendon. “What counts is you and what’s left of the ship is here. We can keep Siren hidden, it’s what Patrick would have wanted.”

“It’s what Patrick would have wanted.” Andy repeated.

“We’re planning to head out of Courtney’s sector. Dallon has a friend, Ryan Seaman, we’re heading to find him. He’s going to help us.” 

“Alright, that sounds good.” 

“We’ll figure out what to do about the information. The papers on the Green Day are all we have left of the map without Joe.” 

“What do we do about that? The Green Day can’t be captured now…” Andy asks.

“And they won’t. They’ve never been caught once. They’ll be fine.” Spencer says.

“Right. We should be at Seaman’s by tomorrow. We can figure everything else out from there. Let’s just get everything useful off the Phoenix so we know what information we have left.” Brendon says. Andy nods and follows Brendon and Spencer back to the docking bay.

Brendon and Andy got back on the bridge of the Phoenix. Brendon went up to the console and started transferring some of the information to an external drive. Andy went over to the compartment that Patrick kept his father’s journals in along with his own notes. Andy pulled them out, putting the journals under his arm while he looked at Patrick’s notes.

“Alright, we got what we need. I’m going to move Pete to another computer, since.. Yeah. Come on.” Brendon says. 

“Alright…” Andy says before following him off the ship.

They went back to the Devotee’s bridge. Andy put the notes and journals onto the table. He picked up Patrick’s personal journal, which he had kept with his father’s journals. There weren’t a lot of people who still used paper journals, but it made it so it couldn’t be hacked. That’s why Patrick and his dad used them. Andy glanced through it. Most of it was Patrick documenting things he had seen in space, but there were 10 pages talking about that day they first met the crew of the Devotee. That day went terribly, and they barely made it out alive with the information on who Joe had been sold to. Andy didn’t dwell on that day long. It had been almost 3 years ago. Andy didn’t like thinking about how that day effected Patrick.

The crew spent the next night trying to figure out what they’d do once they got to Seaman’s. They’d have to get as much of the information that they had together and figure out what to do about the prisoners and the Phoenix. Andy suggested seeing if they could get it repaired for Pete, but they’d just have to wait and see about that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added Ryan Seaman into this, as I needed someone to help the *remaining* crew. Ryan S. will mostly be referred to as Seaman to keep him from getting confused with Ryan R.


	9. We Will Never Believe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and the crew make it to Ryan Seaman's Space Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a shorter one, just fyi, I decided to split the second half into its own chapter.

As expected, they made it to Seaman’s the next day. Seaman owned a space station known as the IDKHow. They landed in the docking bay and everyone got off their ships.

“So, Dallon, where do we look for this guy?” Brendon asks as they grouped up.

“He should be sending a small party to pick us up.” Dallon says. Andy looked away from them and over to Tyler and Josh, who were in handcuffs being held by Sarah and Jon. Both had their heads down. Andy noticed that Josh had scratched off the patch on his jacket with the symbol that he had seen on Courtney’s ship, while Tyler had taken his jacket off all together. 

Sure enough, a party of four people walked up to them, quickly speaking with Dallon before leading them to one of the private elevators. 

Andy’s first impression of Ryan Seaman was that he was, young. He was older than Patrick and most of Brendon’s crew, but was still pretty young. Dallon’s quick explanation that Seaman had inherited the station from his father cleared everything up.

Dallon spoke with Seaman privately for a while, leaving the others outside Seaman’s office. Tyler and Josh didn’t try anything and just stayed silent. Mikey and Billie started talking about something. Andy got to see Tre for the first time, since now the android was out. He was a little shorter then Billie, and had brown hair sticking straight up. He had just been staring forward, as idle androids usually would.

“How’d you meet him anyway?” Andy heard Ryan ask him.

“What?” Andy asked.

“How’d you meet Patrick?” Ryan repeated.

“We lived on the same planet. When Patrick started trying to find Siren he needed a navigator. I was the 6th one he asked. All the others said no.” Andy said.

Ryan nodded. 

“Wish I had some cool how I met my crew story. Of course I was just bought by Spencer.” Ryan said chuckling. Andy laughed a little too.

Tyler looked up and Andy noticed. Andy decided to talk to them, as he hadn’t seen the two since they had taken them down.

Andy moved to the seat closest to the boys.

“Tyler right?” Andy asks. Tyler looked at him

“Yeah..” He said. “I-I’m sorry about your friends…”

Andy didn’t say anything in reply to this, and just changed the subject.

“I’m guessing Brendon’s been an asshole?”

“Yeah, but we get it… I don’t know how they found you guys. We didn’t do anything to track you guys…” Josh mumbles. The door to Seaman’s office opened and Dallon poked his head out.

“He wants to talk with you Andy.” Dallon says.

Andy nodded and stood up and walked to the office. Seaman was standing in front of the desk.

“You’re Andy, sole survivor of the Phoenix correct?” Seaman asked.

“Yeah, unless Pete counts.” Andy says. He picked up on the confusion from Seaman. “He’s the ship’s AI.”

“Oh, and you’re the navigator from what Dallon told me. You lost the captain and the android.. And you’re being hunted by Courtney Love.” Seaman said before thinking for a second.

“Yes, we captured two of Courtney’s pilots, we brought them, but they don’t seem to know to much.” Andy says.

“Dallon mentioned them, the infamous Twenty One Pilots. I’ve always wanted to speak with them.” Seaman says.

Seaman continued asking Andy things about what they were doing and why they were out there. When Andy mentioned Siren 352, Seaman seemed to perk up.

“My father sent some friends out to investigate what possibly was Siren 352 about six years ago, they never came back. Ever heard of the Last Hope? That was them, everyone assumes they’re dead.” Seaman says. “Did Courtney find Siren?”

“As far as I know, no. They just shot us and chased the Killjoy off.” Andy says.

“We’ll have to make sure she doesn’t find it.” Seaman says. “Tell your friends you all are welcome to stay in the guest rooms down the hall for as long as you need. I need to speak with your prisoners.”

Andy nodded and walked out. Ryan and Brendon took Tyler and Josh in to Seaman’s office. The rest of the group went to the guest rooms. Since they would have to double up, Andy ended up with Spencer in his room. 

Spencer laid down on the bed, taking his cybernetic leg off. That brought back the memories of what happened at that building…

“You still planning on exacting revenge on that metal beam?” Andy asked jokingly.

“Yeah, that thing took my leg!” Spencer said before laughing. “I miss that leg.”

“I know. You only talk about it once a week.” Andy said laughing. The two exchanged jokes for a while before Spencer decided on trying to sleep so Andy shut up for him.

After Spencer fell asleep, Andy heard a faint beeping in the collar of his coat. It was from the little device that he and Patrick used to communicate when they were seperated. It used morse code. Andy listened to it, as it would usually pick up other signals of people using similar devices.

\- .... .-. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -.-. .- -- . .-. .- ... / .. -. / - .... . / .- .. .-. / .- -. -.. / .-- .- ...- . / . -- / .-.. .. -.- . / -.-- --- ..- / .--- ..- ... - / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.-. .- .-. . / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . .-.. .. . ...- . / .. -. / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / .- --. .- .. -. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . .-.. .. . ...- . / .. -. / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / .- --. .- .. -. / --- .... / -.-. .... .- -. --. . / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-. --- -- . / --- .... / -.-. .... .- -. --. . / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-. --- -- . / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . .-.. .. . ...- . / .. -. / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / .- --. .- .. -.

Andy recognized it. It was the code Patrick used when he needed Andy to come to where he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...
> 
> If you don't want to translate the binary it's just the first part of the chorus of (Coffee's for Closers)


	10. Something Make My Head Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did happen after the Phoenix was torn in half? Not what happened to the bridge, but what happened to the airlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morse code may become a bigger thing as the story goes on.

Patrick had just finished putting his suit on after he helped Joe with his.

“Alright Joe, if you need to activate the parachute, you touch your left index to your right middle finger. Then to release it, you tap the back of your right hand with your left pinkie and index.” Patrick says, demonstrating without actually touching his fingers together.

“Alright, is there a-” Joe asked before being cut off by the roof flying off the top of the ship with no sound. Before either could process what happened, they were both launched out of the ship and towards the moon that they had been approaching. Patrick hit his left arm against something and felt a shock in his arm. Patrick was stuck staring at the Phoenix as he was launched backwards, seeing a black ship quickly go flying and shooting after the Killjoy. Patrick was quickly grabbed by the moon’s gravity and pulled into the atmosphere of the moon and sent flying down towards the surface. Joe was spinning and likely screaming above him. 

Patrick kept yelling at him but it was no use, as they were too far apart. Patrick went to activate his parachute, only to realize that his cybernetics weren’t working. Patrick had to bend his arm using his other and press the two fingers together. His parachute activated and he was safe now. Joe fell what was likely 2 miles below Patrick before his parachute activated. Patrick could tell Joe was further away from where Patrick would land.

Patrick landed in a big tree like fungus after a few hours, and with his left arm unusable, Patrick was stuck, he was hopeless. Patrick hadn’t felt this hopeless since he had been crushed under that metal beam. He thought he had been left for dead and he had lost all feeling in his lower arm, and was numb. Spencer had been his only company, as he was crushed there too. His legs were what was caught however. When they were finally saved by Brendon, Sarah, Ryan, and Andy, they found the reason why was that everything below his elbow had been severed and the numbness he was feeling was from blood loss. Spencer ended up having one leg amputated as the bones were shattered beyond repair and that tore up his tendons and muscles. 

This was similar.. Except of course he was stuck in a strange tree like fungus hanging by his parachute.

Then it hit him. When he was blown out of the ship with Joe, he saw the Phoenix had been torn in half. Was Andy okay?! Was Pete okay?! What happened to everyone else?! Where they killed too?! Patrick started panicking and breathing heavily, which started to deplete the air in the suite, which he realized he only had 5 hours left of, so tried to calm himself. He started yelling for help, hoping someone was nearby on, whatever this place was.

Patrick spent about an hour in that tree before he saw two people show up. A woman and a man, both dressed strangely.

“I told you I saw someone fall out of the sky!” The girl said to the man.

“Please help me!” Patrick said.

“Your suit not have a release button?” The man asked.

“It does, I just can’t activate it because of my arm!” Patrick says. The girl then climbs the fungus and cuts the parachute loose, sending Patrick to the ground. When he hit the ground he fell.

“Thank you..” Patrick said before removing the mask. His first breath of the planet’s air felt, different, but he could still breath it.

“Where’d you come from?” The girl asked.

“My ship blew up, I was thrown here. I’m looking for my friend, he came down with me.” Patrick says.

“I saw someone else land that way. Follow me.”

Patrick followed her. He found out that Hayley and Taylor had been stranded on this moon for 6 years after Hayley’s family’s ship crashed. Taylor had been the family’s android so survived since he wasn’t human, while Hayley got really lucky by hiding in the bathroom in the middle of the ship.

“Alright, he should have landed somewhere in this field.” Hayley says, gesturing out to a large field with grass like fungi taller than any of the group.

“This will take forever..” Patrick says.

“Let’s get searching then.” Hayley says before disappearing into the tall plant life. Taylor followed and Patrick had no choice but to do the same.

“From what I saw when I was falling, he should be that way.” Patrick says, pointing with his cybernetic arm, which just bent downwards at his elbow without the hand moving. Patrick quickly pointed with the other arm. “I need to get that fixed…” Hayley laughed a little at that.

“We only have a few hours to look before we need to head back.” Hayley says.

“Why?” Patrick asks.

“The animals aren’t very friendly. That’s what the people here tell me about them.”

“What do you mean people here?” Patrick asks.

“The natives, they’re nice, they’ve been trying to help me return to space, but so far, no luck.” Hayley says.

“I detect movement over there.” Taylor says, pointing to where he detected it.

The grouped headed that way, and managed to find Joe’s abandoned parachute and his suit helmet. 

“Joe?!” Patrick yelled out, hoping Joe would hear if he was still nearby.

And to their luck, he was.

“Patrick?!” They heard Joe yell from somewhere nearby. Patrick kept saying his name so they could follow Joe’s replies, and eventually they met in the middle.

“There you are!” Joe said smiling as he hugged Patrick. Patrick hugged back to the best of his abilities, but put his left arm down when he felt the cap that connected his arm to the cybernetic move a bit.

“Alright, Hayley, you said we needed to head back before the riptide came in right?” Patrick asked once Joe let go of him.

“Yeah, follow me.” Hayley said before turning around and walking back the way they came.

Patrick looked up at the planet, which was a vibrant purple through the atmosphere. One of the other moons was in view. It was beautiful. Patrick could look at that forever. 

“We’re here!” Hayley says, showing them a bunker like door. She opened it up and went inside. The three followed her down. Patrick noticed that this was a buried ship.

“Was this your ship?” Patrick asked.

“Most of it. Space debris made up the repaired spots. I’m trying to fix my computer so I can send out a distress signal. Maybe you can help me with that.” Hayley said, leading them to the living area. 

Patrick sat down on the couch and took his armor off. Hayley sat on a chair, Joe sat on the floor, and Taylor disappeared down the hallway.

“Damn it..” Patrick said when he inspected his arm. He would need to actually have the tools to fix it, as a few of the wires had torn. Patrick removed the cybernetics and sighed.

“Yeah, no one here knows how to fix those.” Hayley says. “Even if they did they’d need the tools.”

“I assumed so.” Patrick says. 

“Do you have a charging station..?” Joe asks.

“Yeah, follow me.” Hayley says.

Hayley lead Joe out of the room. Patrick yawned quietly. He then put his finger into his empty coat sleeve and found the little device which he used to send morse code messages to Andy. He started clicking one of the codes out of habit. Patrick didn’t have hope that it would make it to Andy, as it was likely that Andy was dead, although he didn’t what happened to the bridge, just the back half of the ship. Hayley returned with a tablet. 

“You were asking about the locals right?” Hayley asked.

“Yeah.” Patrick says. Hayley sits down next to him and turned the tablet on and shows him the pictures of the locals. They, weren’t human. They seemed taller, their skin was very light shades of yellow and red, their eyes were bigger and completely black. It suddenly clicked in Patrick’s mind. The life, the “locals”, the moon. This was Siren 352.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and Taylor! Zac or Jeremy will be the computer AI, as for the other I'm not sure.


	11. Bishop's Knife Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick helps repair the computer to Hayley's ship while Seaman explains to the Twenty One Pilots what will happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name is because the morse code in this chapter is lyrics to that song

When Joe woke up, Patrick was standing outside the charging station looking extremely excited. Joe stepped out.

“What is it?” Joe asked.

“Joe, we found it! We found Siren 352!” Patrick said before explaining everything he got from Hayley. Patrick kept making frantic gestures, even if he only had half his left arm and the lower part of his sleeve was just flopping around following the rest of his arm. Joe found that funny but kept listening.

“I just can’t believe it… Six years and I finally found it…” Patrick said.

“It’s what you’ve been working for. That’s great!” Joe says smiling. 

“I wish Andy and Pete could have seen it..” Patrick stopped smiling. He still had no proof that Andy was even alive and if Pete’s software had survived. Joe didn’t know what to say in reply, so just hugged him. Patrick hugged back, silently letting tears run down his face.

Patrick let go of Joe after a while.

“I-I really don’t know what to do now…” Patrick says, wiping his face.

“We help Hayley and Taylor with the ship, send out a distress signal, maybe Gerard, Brendon or Billie will pick it up and come save us..” Joe says. Patrick starts mindlessly tapping at his empty sleeve again as they walk out to find Taylor and Hayley.

.----. -- / .--. . -.. .- .-.. / - --- / - .... . / -- . - .- .-.. / -- .- -.- . / -. --- / -- .. ... - .- -.- . / - .... .. ... / .. ... / -- -.-- / .--. .. - -.-- / .--. .- .-. - -.-- --..-- / .--. .. - -.-- / .--. .- .-. - -.-- / .- -. -.. / .. .----. -- / .-.. .. ...- .. -. --. / --- ..- - / --- ..-. / - .. -- . --..-- / . - . .-. -. .- .-.. / .... . .- - ... - .-. --- -.- . / ... .--. .. .-. .. - ..- .- .-.. / .-. . ...- --- .-.. - / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... . / .-- .- .. ... - / -.. --- .-- -. / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... . / .-- .- .. ... - / -.. --- .-- -.

Taylor and Hayley were at the computer trying to get it to work.

“There you guys are, Patrick, come here. We only use the power for the lights, and the solar power systems pick up the bioluminescence, so it has power, but something else is wrong.” Hayley says.

Patrick went over and looked at what Taylor had opened. Thankfully, Hayley’s ship was similar to the LA Devotee, and Patrick had helped with repairs on that ship before. Patrick inspected the panel.

“Wires are definitely fired. You’ll need to replace that, and that seems to be the only problem.” Patrick says.

“We don’t have much that isn’t fried, unless you want to tear out the lights.” Taylor says.

“We could use the ones from my arm. I have replaceme- I did have replacement parts on my ship, I’m sure I can get more.” Patrick says.

Hayley and Taylor mentioned that could work, and they went back to where Patrick left his arm and managed to get the wires that still worked out to use on the computer. Taylor knew how to fix the wires with Patrick’s so fixed the wires. The computer then booted up.

“Yes!!” Hayley says.

Sure enough, the computer activated and a popup saying ‘booting up ZcFr060490’ once the computer was on.

“I can contact my parent’s friend and maybe he can get us off this planet, and help you find your friends.” Hayley says.

____________________________________________________________

“Alright you two, we have a proposition. You help us track down and take out Courtney, and you two get released as soon as this is all over.” Seaman said. 

Tyler and Josh had been sat down on chairs in front of Seaman’s desk. Dallon was standing behind Seaman while Ryan and Brendon were somewhere behind Tyler and Josh.

Tyler looked at Josh and they silently nodded to each other.

“We’ll do it.” Tyler says.

“Good, but listen, either of you try anything, you both will be dead where you stand, understand?” Seaman asked, prompting Brendon to start laughing. Seaman looked up at him with a confused look.

“What’s so funny?”

 

“You said stand, then you said understand, a-and-” Brendon started before he started laughing too hard to speak. Dallon facepalmed.

“We understand..” Tyler said, trying to ignore Brendon. Tyler knew if it weren’t for the circumstances he’d likely be laughing with Brendon.

“Good.” Seaman says. “I’ll have Linda take you to a room.” Seaman then pressed a button on the computer. This caused a woman, likely an android, to walk in. Brendon, still laughing but quieter, came over and unlocked the handcuffs on the two, stopping his laughter to give them both cold looks, as they both knew he wasn’t over Patrick and Joe yet. Tyler and Josh both stood up and followed the android, Linda, out of the room and down the hallway. They passed Andy’s room just in time to see him open the door and go running down the hallway to the room Tyler and Josh had just left.

“Wonder what that’s about..” Tyler heard Josh mutter. Linda took them to a door 2 doors down from the one Andy just left.

“According to protocol, your door will stay locked from the outside to prevent escape, but if you two are keeping to your promise, you won’t try to leave and that won’t be a problem. The room’s layout matches almost every other one you’ll find in stations like this, so enjoy.” Linda said before opening the door for the two. Tyler and Josh went inside and the door was closed and locked.

“Great, another cell.” Josh says.

“It’s better then the one on that ship.. I’m not sure how I feel about Brendon..” Tyler says.

“He thinks we lead to his friends’ deaths. In a way, we did.” Josh says.

“We weren’t the ones who put the tracker on them, and as long as we act like we didn’t know about the tracker, the longer we can play innocent, well as innocent as we can be in this situation. After Courtney’s gone we’re free.” Tyler says. “Just remember that.” 

Josh nodded to Tyler.

“For now, we just do as we’re told.” 

“That’s what I’ve been doing my whole life.” 

____________________________________________________________

When Andy opened the door on Seaman and the leading half of the Devotee crew, they had been discussing what to do about Tyler and Josh in the way of information.

“What is it Andy?” Dallon asked as soon as he noticed Andy’s expression.

“Patrick’s alive!” Andy said. 

“What?!” Brendon said.

“He sent me a message in morse code. I can’t be sure how long it took to send since the further apart we are the longer it takes to reach me, but he sent it. It was our code. He wanted me to find him.” 

Ryan, Brendon and Dallon all looked ecstatic at this news, but Seaman seemed skeptical.

“Even if he is alive, how can we be sure he hasn’t been captured by Courtney, or if he knows you’re alive? For all we know he’s dead, floating through space and that was his last message. And if this is a morse code radio we have no way to track him down. There’s not much we can do with this information.” Seaman said. 

Andy took a second to reply to this.

“I-I know that, but he might be alive, there’s still the chance he’s stranded on one of the moons we were near when we were attacked.” Andy said. “And that means Joe could still be alive as well.” 

“Unless we get a proper distress signal we can’t be sure.” Seaman says. “But w-”

Gerard suddenly came running in through the door Andy left open.

“Mikey’s gone!” Gerard says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's been KIDNAPPED
> 
> by whom..?


	12. Fairly Local

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has been kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated!!!

Bob did not like the rude awakening from whoever the fuck was trying to fly the Killjoy when the computer was powered down. Usually when that happened, the computer would be kicked on after take off.

“What the fuck Gera- Who the hell are you?” Bob asked as soon as he saw this woman who was driving the ship.

“None of your business.” She said before attempting to shut him down again.

“I’m sorry, this is my computer, and not your ship.” Bob said, overriding her attempts at shutting him down. 

“Hey, how do you shutdown your AI?!” The woman yelled behind her, and sure enough, Bob saw Mikey tied up on the seat behind her.

“Fuck off.” Mikey said to her. She just rolled her eyes. 

“Excuse me for needing a bargain to get my friends back!” She says.

“The ship and the captain's brother, for, I’m guessing those Twenty One Pilot assholes?” Bob asks.

“Exactly, and I’m getting out of here before I can be stopped.” The woman said. She then suddenly was no longer flying the ship.

“Autopilot is a thing.” Mikey said.

“Yeah yeah.” The woman said. Taken care of. She put a flash drive into the console and Bob was now no longer in control of anything.

“Fuck you!” Bob said.

Mikey looked what he could see of the girl’s jacket. He could see what looked like a name on it.

“Halsey, that your name?” Mikey asked.

“It’s my name now.” Halsey said.

“What is it with Courtney hiring kids?” Mikey asked, as this Halsey girl looked to be about 16, which put her about 3 years younger than the Twenty One Pilots kids.

“Orphans are common in her sectors, what with the battles she keeps wadging on other sectors of the galaxy.” Halsey says. “Sooner or later the orphans end up working for her. How it happened with me, Tyler and Josh.”

Being orphaned was common for people who grew up in the galaxies closer to Sol as well, as that’s where Ray, Mikey and Gerard had all grown up. Ray was orphaned when he was young and basically lived in Gerard’s room until their parents found him, but thankfully Ray just got his own room and they no longer had to be secretive about him.

The message pop-up appeared in the corner of the screen, and Bob pulled it up as he wasn’t going to let her deny it. The message was from the LA Devotee, and Gerard and Brendon appeared on the screen.

“HELP ME!!” Mikey yelled as soon as the message came up.

“Who the hell are you and why did you steal my brother and my ship?” Gerard said towards Halsey.

“I’m Halsey, a name Tyler and Josh will know well. Here’s my bargain. You give me Tyler and Josh, and I’ll give you back your brother and your ship. The longer you refuse, the more likely your brother won’t have fingers when he gets back. You have 30 minutes.” Halsey says with a smirk before closing the feed before either could reply.

____________________________________________________________

Brendon looked at Gerard to see what he would say.

“We talk to Tyler and Josh before we make any deals.” Gerard said. “This lady might not be here for Tyler and Josh, and just wants to get us.”

“Agreed, let’s go talk to them.” Brendon said, before they went to the room the two were in.

They opened it to find the two sitting in the middle of the room.

“What?” Josh asked.

“Someone by the name of Halsey just stole my ship and kidnapped my brother, and wants you two in return.” Gerard said.

“Halsey..” Josh said before looking at Tyler. Halsey was their partner, as members were grouped together based on skill. Their “skill” was stealth mostly, explaining how Halsey got in without anyone noticing. She shared their opinions on Courtney’s rules, and she had already tried to escape Courtney. They couldn’t we be sure that she managed to escape or that she was working for Courtney.

“Who is she and why does she want you two?” Brendon asked.

“She was our partner, not as a pilot, more of our hacker. She was on a different ship when we followed you guys. She usually keeps an eye on our ships and sometimes controls the other ships, so she must have watched what happened to us through the cameras. She might have tracked your ship since we were on it to here so she could come rescue us.. We’ll need to speak with her.” Tyler said.

Gerard and Brendon looked at each other to get opinions, then nodded,

“Alright, come on.” Gerard said. Tyler and Josh both followed them back to the LA Devotee.

“Breezy, send a video message to the Fabulous Killjoy.” Brendon said. Breezy compiled and the messaged pulled up on screen. Halsey appeared on the screen. She saw Tyler and Josh and seemed to lighten up a bit, before dropping whatever excitement she felt to begin her demands.

“They aren’t hurt are they?” She asked.

“We’re fine Halsey. They want you to bring the ship back and then we can trade.” Josh said.

“And how do I know they won’t kill me when I get there?” Halsey asked.

“They’ll be in the landing bay with two androids, an information android and a navigation android, harmless, both of them. We will not interfere throughout, as long as you leave my brother and the ship. Do we have a deal?” Gerard asked.

Halsey seemed to think, before saying

“Fine, I’ll bring them back, but you keep your end of the deal.” Halsey said before the call went dark.

“We don’t know if she’s still with Courtney or not, and I’d rather it not be the former…” Josh said.

“So we capture her and keep you two, is that what you want?” Brendon asked.

“Yes, Courtney will kill us if we step foot on her ship again, and we’re dead if Halsey brings us back, and I have no doubt in my mind that if she’s with Courtney, that’s what she will do.” Tyler said.

“We can have Tre pass as a navigation android, he will be able to restrain her.” Gerard said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Brendon said. “I’ll go get Jon and Tre.”

____________________________________________________________

The Killjoy returned minutes after Tyler, Josh, Tre and Jon entered the landing bay. Out came Halsey with Mikey. Mikey was still tied up and she had a gun to him.

“Halsey, you don’t need to do that.” Tyler said. “We’re right here.”

Halsey eyed Jon and Tre, before putting the gun back in her holster. She brought Mikey up to Jon and threw him at the android. Jon was nearly knocked over by this. 

“Come on.” Halsey said, gesturing the two back to the Killjoy.

“I thought we were going on your ship.” Tyler said.

“These people don’t need this ship.” Halsey said, crossing her arms. 

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Tre said. 

“They never said it wasn’t.” Halsey said. Before she could react, Halsey was grabbed by Tre and disarmed.

“Liar!!” She yelled. Mikey, who was untied by Jon, snatched up her gun and held it towards her.

“You’re not taking our ship.” Mikey said. 

“You said a navigation android!!” Halsey yelled at Tyler and Josh.

“No, they did, we didn’t know he wasn’t.” Tyler said. Tre looked at him, knowing full well that was bullshit, but he said nothing.

Gerard, Brendon and Dallon all came in from the elevator, along with a few guards from Seaman. They grabbed Halsey from Tre. Halsey was kicking and screaming. 

“Halsey, calm down.” Josh said.

“You two BETRAYED me!!” Halsey yelled.

“For our own good. How do we know you aren't taking us right back to Courtney? She’ll kill us for failure!” Tyler said.

“Enough talking, come on.” One of the guards said and they took her away.

Tyler sighed. Halsey probably hated them now. He looked over at Mikey and Gerard, who were hugging each other. 

“I’m fine.” He heard Mikey say.

“With that problem solved, Brendon, Seaman wanted to speak with you.” Dallon said. Brendon nodded and followed him.

Tyler and Josh where taken back to their room, and were told they would get updates on Halsey and they’d be told what she said.

“We got lucky.. But if she was with Courtney, she’ll be sending more…” Josh said.

“We’re stuck…” Tyler said.

____________________________________________________________

Seaman had been waiting for Brendon when his computer began to beep. He looked at the message, and found it was a distress signal. He pulled it up. There was no video, but there was audio.

“This is Hayley Williams of the Last Hope, I have been stranded on Riantis Major 2, Riantis 3, moon 52 for 6 years. I was the sole survivor of its crash other than the ship’s computer and our android. Another human and an android recently crashed onto the planet and helped me repair the ship’s computer. We need a pick up currently. I repeat.” She then repeated the message. Seaman looked up to see Brendon had entered the room.

“What is it you needed?” Brendon asked.

“It’s not important now, I just got a distress signal from a ship that went missing 6 years ago. The sole survivor says that she’s on Riantis Major 2, Riantis 3, moon 52.” Seaman said.

“That’s where we thought Siren 352 was.” Brendon said.

“And she did say that a human and an android crashed there recently, could be Patrick and Joe.” Seaman said. “But there’s no doubt that Courtney will have everyone patrolling that area. We could get a trading ship in, but we’d need you and whoever else you’d take to act as stowaways.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Brendon said.

____________________________________________________________

Andy, Brendon, Sarah, and Ray had been the ones to go on the trading ship, joined by Tre, Frank, Jon and Linda, as they were put in boxes as the ship had a shipment of androids, so they would be able to pass through. The captain of the ship was a woman named Nicole, who showed them where they needed to be, which was the cargo bridge. They hid in a few boxes, with one of Nicole’s crew members, Dan, watching the cargo. It took a few hours, but they got into the space controlled by Courtney, and it wasn’t long before they were stopped.

Dan went up to the bridge and stood with Nicole, along with the two other crew members. Their boarding door opened and three people entered. They were supposed to investigate cargo on trading ships who came through.

“What are you carrying on this ship?” The leader asked Nicole.

“We have a shipment of sixty three android units, along with building materials, food and a shipment of luxury goods.” Nicole said. Nicole was the best liar Seaman had at his disposal. It was always good to have a good liar, as Courtney’s people often looked for signs of lying.

The man looked Nicole in the eyes, than said;

“Can you show me the cargo?” 

Dan looked at the crewmember beside him while Nicole said

“Yes of course, follow me.” 

This could not be good, as usually the men would attempt to look at the cargo the leader chose not to show.

Nicole lead them back to the android storage, and the man, rather than following Nicole to the one she was going to show him, he chose the one holding Frank inside. They had covered his manufacture code and added one to match the others, but Frank was not in factory settings, and likely wouldn’t pass a test if the man asked. Nicole seemed to swallow hard and walked to the box and opened it.

“Are these androids identical?” The man asked.

“No, the manufacture made these to serve, and ones who serve are usually made to be unique.” Nicole said.

“Well, turn him on.” The man said.

“Sir we aren’t aloud to unti-” Dan started.

“We have to make sure these androids are as you say. You don’t want to accidentally be moving war androids. So, turn the android on.” 

Nicole hesitated, then turned Frank on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a good place to stop? I thought it would be, also, last time I updated, Nicole was not in the band, and I decided to add her and Dan because I already added Linda


	13. Misery's Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has to pass the test while Hayley, Patrick, and Joe go and meet with a local

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter but then next should be longer!

“So wait, you can speak their language?” Patrick asked Hayley as they were sitting in the bridge. Joe and Taylor had been standing by while they talked and Zac was just working on the distress signal.

“Sort of, I speak to them in sign language, whatever humans visited before taught it to them and it’s easier than trying to learn one or the other’s language.” Hayley said. “Plus they can use Taylor as a translator, they have the tech to teach him their language.” 

“Wow.” Patrick said.

“They are really nice, I’m sure I can take you to talk with them.” Hayley said.

“Who exactly is this Seaman you sent the distress signal to?” Joe asked, watching the computer screen.

“He was my mother’s employer. I’m not sure if he’s the reason we were over here, but I think he would come to save us. Maybe he can help you find your friends.” Hayley said.

“So, can we go see the natives? It was my dad’s dream to come here, and I wouldn’t want to leave without seeing them like my dad wanted to.” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure they’d love to meet you. Taylor, stay here. If Zac gets any messages you reply to them.” Hayley said as she stood up. Patrick stood up, and Joe saw how excited he looked. Six years and he would finally meet the aliens he had been working so hard to save.

Hayley took the two to a small village, well, size wise it was a village, but it had buildings like a city. They had buildings made of metal and parts of the fungus. There was a cave nearby the city, which was likely their mine. Then Patrick saw the people. 

They were all tall, at least taller than Joe, who was the tallest of the group, and their skin was a dark purple, different shades, some even being dark blue or black. They had no pinkie finger, but their hands were similar to human hands, although fingers were longer and skinnier. They had huge black eyes, and no notable nose, likely having a different way to smell if they did at all.

Hayley lead them up to one standing outside of the village. This one made a noise that seemed to be a greeting, then did some hand signals.

“Oh, this is Patrick and Joe, they were the two who crashed here.” Hayley said while doing hand signals back. “Patrick has been searching for this planet for a while, his father wanted to find it.”

The alien looked at Patrick, then seemed to notice his arm, before signing at Hayley.

“It’s fine, he lost it awhile ago.” Hayley replied with

The alien still seemed saddened by this but let Patrick begin asking his questions. Hayley translated while they spoke. Joe stood behind Patrick. He was happy to see Patrick so excited to talk with the alien.

____________________________________________________________

Nicole and Dan stepped back as Frank stepped out of the box. He stood straight and looked forward. This was how androids usually stood when they were first activated. He glanced quickly around and seemed to figure out the situation. The man seemed like he didn’t notice.

“What is your designation?” The man asked.

“EN.Crawford android unit model 2319.” Frank said showing no emotion. Gerard had told him that that was the newest model he could pretend to be, and Crawford was the manufacturer in Seaman’s sector, so the other units were likely of that model.

“Walk around the room.” Frank did as he was told.

The man then picked up the crowbar Nicole had opened the box with.

“Sir, you can’t damage our cargo, that’s against the law!” Nicole said.

“I won’t damage him.” The man said then swiftly hit Frank in the head, causing him to stumble down. Frank stayed down and didn’t try to fight.

The man looked down at him, then hit him again. Dan and Nicole pulled him away from Frank as he was going to damage him. Frank was now completely on the ground.

“Sir, you can not do this!! Whatever money we lose from this android will come from you, because we’ll report you to your superiours!!” Nicole said angrily.

“Fine. We’ll check the rest of the cargo.” The man said. Nicole followed while Dan checked on Frank. Frank’s eyes seemed glitchy as they wouldn’t focus or move together. Frank also had glitchy speech, as his string of curse words showed. Dan helped Frank back up, knowing he’d need to be repaired. Dan put him in the box and shut him off, as keeping a malfunctioning android on was not a good idea.

The man didn’t damage anything else or find the stowaways, and left the ship. Dan went to the box Ray was in after they had flown away and Ray knocked on it.

“That man damaged your android, you’ll have to get him fixed, we’ll pay for the repairs, they aren’t too bad, just glitchy voice and eyes.” Dan said. 

“Alright.” Ray said from inside the box.

“Can we get out, I hurt…” Brendon asked.

“Yes, but you’ll have to get in our spare employee uniforms. Just in case.” 

As soon as Dan finished, all four of the stowaways popped out of their boxes and followed Dan to where the uniforms were. They figured out why they weren’t originally made to look like workers, as the uniforms weren’t made for someone of Ray’s height, Andy’s was a little tight, and they only barely fit Brendon and Sarah, but they all decided to just deal with it.

They arrived at where Nicole had to drop the cargo off at, and the four had to help move the cargo being dropped off, only leaving a few of the boxes, and the four androids that were with them. That took an hour, then they started heading to Siren 352, where the distress signal came from. 

The androids minus Frank, Brendon, Ray, Sarah and Andy all went to a small ship inside Nicole’s that was used in case of emergencies. They were to go down in the ship, get Hayley and whoever else was on the moon out, while Nicole stalled for time. When they arrived at the moon, there were a few of Courtney’s ships patrolling the area. 

Andy started driving the ship down to the moon. The ship was cloaked so no one would notice them.

“How are we going to stall for time?” Dan asked Nicole as she was contacted by one of Courtney’s ships.

“Watch.” Nicole said and pulled up the video message.

“Hello, are you one of the higher ups in the Love army?” Nicole asked the woman onscreen.

“Yes, what is your business here?” The woman asked.

“I would like to file a complaint about one of the border checkers.”

____________________________________________________________

Hayley was taking Patrick and Joe back to the ship. Patrick was retelling everything that just happened to Joe, and Joe just let him because Patrick seemed really excited about this. He had taken notes using the notepad that he had in his jacket. Hayley stopped them suddenly and pointed at what looked like a small ship entering the atmosphere.

“That one of the Love ships?” She asked. They had seen them in the sky when clouds weren’t in the way.

“No, different coloration…” Patrick said. “Might be your friends.”

“Let’s get over there, I am so ready to get off this planet!” Hayley said and started running, and Patrick and Joe ran after them.

They got to the Last Hope and Hayley got all her stuff. Joe and Patrick got their suits and Patrick’s arm. 

“Where did they land?” Hayley asked Taylor as she downloaded the ship’s computer onto a flashdrive.

“About two miles east of here. Nowhere near any of the villages.” Taylor said.

“Great, let’s get going.” Hayley said. “Got everything?”

“Yep.” Patrick said and Joe just nodded. 

“Let’s get going then.” Hayley said and they walked out of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Nicole's plan is the absolute best plan ever!


	14. The Bridges I Have Burned on my Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and the crew get down to Siren, and search for Hayley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but gives some backstory to Brendon, Sarah, Spencer, Mikey, Ray and Gerard and reunites Patrick and Joe with the rest of the crew!

Sarah and Tre both got off the ship and looked around. A quick check of the air showed that Sarah could in fact breathe on the planet.

“Alright guys, this place is breathable.” Sarah yelled.

“You fucks still have to breathe? Ha!” Tre said. Sarah rolled her eyes as Jon, Linda and Andy came out to join them. Ray and Brendon stayed on the ship to make sure no native life got on board or the Love ships noticed them.

“Let’s go, the signal came from somewhere nearby according to Seaman.” Kenny said. 

“Split into groups of two?” Jon suggested.

“Sounds good. Andy and Tre, Jon and Linda, and I’ll go get Ray to come with me.” Sarah said.

“Alright captain.” Tre said and started leading Andy east. “Let’s go short stack.”

“You are literally one inch taller than me.” Andy said as he followed Tre.

Jon and Kenny headed north while Sarah and Ray went west. 

“So, how’d you meet Patrick and Andy?” Ray asked her.

“Well, the crew and I got captured by those asshats in the Nimona sector, and Andy and Patrick were trying to get information on Joe. Something they did cut the power and we managed to escape. We got separated, and Spencer ended up crushed under rumble with Patrick after some pirates attacked the building for a totally unrelated reason. Ryan and I found them and managed to get them out. Spencer couldn’t walk because his left leg was shattered and Patrick was nearly passed out from blood loss because the rumble had amputated his arm. We found the Phoenix outside but took Patrick to our ship so Dallon could take care of him when he got back. Brendon, Dallon, and Jon returned with Andy and Dallon took care of Patrick. We just kinda became friends after that.” Sarah said as they walked. 

“Huh. Mikey lost his arm to some machinery when he was 18. He was forced into the job like everyone else, Gerard and I were cargo ship drivers, and after we heard about Mikey losing his arm, we took him, used all the money we had to buy the Killjoy, and we left, working as mercenaries for a while. We eventually were able to buy Mikey the mechanical arm and after a while Frank. We needed help around the ship, and he was a second hand service android. Mikey reprogramed him and that’s why he has his colorful personality sometimes.” Ray said.

“When’d you all lose your parents?” Sarah asked.

“I lost mine when I was 7, Gerard and I were 16 when his mom and dad were killed in a factory. He and I got jobs right away after that to keep the house for Mikey. He ended up with a job by 15.” 

“I lost mine before I could remember. Brendon, Spencer and I grew up in an orphanage run by this man, Zack. He was very nice. Courtney tried to take the orphanage and force the orphans into jobs like the ones the Twenty One Pilots got, we started working to keep the place. After a long cargo run, we came back to find she had taken the orphanage and everyone was gone. We haven’t seen or heard from Zack or any of the other orphans since. We met this guy named Brent after a few weeks and that’s how we got the Devotee. Brent died a few months later during a shootout.” Sarah said.

“Wow.” Ray said. 

“Yeah, Brendon’s side goal in life is to find out what happened to Zack.” Sarah said. “He could have just sold all of us kids to Courtney when he found us. Instead he used all he had to keep us alive and safe. You can’t forget someone like that.” 

“Gerard and Mikey’s parents were the same way. They found me hiding in their attic after following Mikey up when he said he wanted to eat dinner in the attic. Instead of turning me in they took care of me like I was another one of their sons.” Ray said.

“Wait..” Sarah said before pointing out some of the ground that dipped, making it look like a small valley.

“A ship must have crashed, probably the Last Hope.” Ray said. “We should follow that.” 

“Agreed.” Sarah said.

They followed the dip, and found what looked like debris as they walked.

“Look.” Sarah said, pointing towards one of the large fungus trees. Tangled in its branches(?) was what looked like a parachute.

“Looks pretty new…” Ray said. “Someone else get stranded here recently?

“Maybe.” Sarah said. “Let’s keep moving.”

They walked a little further before they noticed Hayley and Taylor standing in a clearing nearby. 

“Hey!!” Sarah yelled and ran towards the two, Ray following. Hayley looked at her and backed up as she came towards her. 

“We’re from Seaman, we’re here for you, you’re Hayley right?” Sarah asked her.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Sarah?” Sarah looked to her right to see Patrick and Joe, Joe trying to get a backpack back onto Patrick.

“Patrick!!” Sarah said and she ran over and they hugged. Joe seemed to back up awkwardly. Ray looked at Hayley.

“You two know them?” Hayley asked.

“Yeah, we worked with them. My ship was chased away after theirs was blown up. Sarah’s was keeping watch.” Ray said.

“The Killjoy’s yours right? Patrick told us a lot about that.”

“Yes..” Ray said. Sarah and Patrick pulled apart.

“We thought you were dead!” Sarah said. “Andy and Brendon were devist-”

“Andy’s alive?” Patrick cut her off.

“Yes, the bridge was fine and Pete managed to keep the air going and they sent a distress signal.” Sarah said.

“Pete survived..” Patrick said.

“Brendon has him on a flashdrive, he’s fine.” Sarah said. “We picked up the Phoenix.” 

“I saw it was nearly completely destroyed.” Patrick said

“We picked up its pieces, it could be rebuilt.” Sarah said. “Seaman sent us to come get Hayley.” 

Ray spoke into his wrist where his communication device was and said 

“We found them, head back to the ship.” 

“We should get going.” Sarah said. “Ship isn’t too far away.”

Patrick nodded. “Let’s go then.” 

Sarah and Ray lead the four back towards the ship, and when they got there, everyone else had already returned. Brendon had gotten off the ship, and when he and Andy saw Patrick, they ran to him and hugged him. 

Joe just stood to the side awkwardly while everyone else waited for them to finish. Brendon noticed, stopped hugging them and went over to Hayley to explain a few things. 

Andy looked over at Joe while he was still hugging Patrick, and put an arm out to let Joe join them. Joe was a bit surprised, but joined the hug.

Brendon eventually cleared his throat and got the attention of the three.

“Hey, we’re leaving now.” Brendon said. “Come on.”

Everyone then returned to the ship, which then cloaked, and headed back up to Nicole’s ship.

“And I am going to lose so much money from this one Android because now I have to fix him and you know how much that costs!!” Nicole yelled at the man on the screen, who had been quietly writing down what Nicole said. Dan ran in, as they had the ship, and quickly said

“I’m so sorry, work experience girl, I didn’t realize she was doing this while we refueled. Goodbye!” Dan said before hanging up the call. “Let’s go, we have the ship back.”

“Finally, let’s go.” Nicole said and they started driving again.

They passed into Seaman’s territory, and headed towards the space station, but when they found it, they knew something was wrong.

“Holy shit…” Dan said as they looked out. There were ship debris floating around, most of the lights on the station were out, and parts were damaged.

“We need to figure out what happened…” Nicole said as she flew down towards the airlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what happened?!


End file.
